Tel père, telle fille
by Aurelily.S
Summary: Avant de mourir il lui avait fait sans le savoir le plus beau cadeau qu'une femme puisse recevoir...
1. Prologue

**De retour avec une nouvelle fic !! je pense qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de mise a jour pck on arrive en periode d'exam mais je vais faire de mon mieux au cas ou le premier chapitre plairait a quelqu'un... voila bonne lecture**

Disclamer : Tt (ou presque) est a JKR jpense que tt le monde le sait déjà ...

Prologue : Puisque nous allons tous mourir ce soir …

Depuis de longues heures, une lutte acharnée opposait le bien et le mal. Lord Voldemort avait été le premier a attaqué, au matin du 2 mai 2002. Lui et ses mangemorts avaient d'abord attaqués le square Grimmaurd, pour trouver Harry Potter avant qu'il ne puisse tuer Voldemort. Et la guerre avait commencé pour de bon. Il y avait beaucoup de morts, et ce n'était pas près d'être terminé. Parmi les combattants, Ron était l'un des plus actifs. Il ne tuait pas beaucoup de mangemorts mais ils les mettais tous hors d'état de nuirent et Neville se chargeait de les tués une fois qu'ils étaient évanouis. Certains, comme Luna, Cho, Fred, Georges, Justin, et de nombreux autres anciens élèves de Poudlard, n'étaient pas très actifs mais a eux tous tuaient un certains nombre de mangemort de façon a ce que le bien soit en majorité. Et puis il y avait Harry et Hermione. A eux deux, ils tuaient plus de mangemorts que les autres réunis. Harry bien sur était constamment entouré d'une dizaine de mangemorts mais il s'en débarrassait toujours assez vite. Quand a Hermione, elle tuait tout ce qui bougeait, ne vérifiant seulement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un de son camp. Et puis, elle arriva tout près du QG de Voldemort, dans un bosquet a l'abri de la bataille, du bruit et du danger. Là, il y avait un cercle de mangemort, qui entourait un homme monté sur une estrade et qui donnait les ordres aux autres. Hermione se cacha derrière un arbre car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais venir a bout de ce groupe la. Le cercle de mangemort se dissipa, laissant l'homme seul sur son estrade. Il paraissait être un homme important car ses vêtements étaient fait dans un tissu plus riche que ceux des autres et qu'il était impeccable, comme s'il n'avait pas encore participé a la bataille. Et si elle le tuait ? Peut être que Voldemort se montrerai enfin et la guerre serait enfin terminé. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement et leva sa baguette. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a hurler le sort, l'homme parla :

" - Ne fait pas ça, Hermione.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Hermione en abaissant sa baguette.

- Peut importe qui je suis, ne me tue pas, je t'en pris.

- Tu es un mangemort et tu es a ma merci, pourquoi t'épargnerais-je ?

- Parce que nous pourrions faire autre chose que nous battre…

- Comme quoi ? questionna la jeune femme avec anxiété. "

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Hermione et lui caressa doucement la joue. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes, puis Hermione enleva délicatement le masque qui recouvrait le visage de ce mystérieux homme.

" - Je pensais bien que c'était toi, murmura-t-elle

- Tu vas me tuer, maintenant ?

- Non, c'est inutile. Quelqu'un d'autre le ferra.

- Depuis tellement de temps, je rêve de te dire ces mots, ma douce Hermione. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'ai rêvé, comme j'ai espéré que tu daigne me regarder…

- Chut, ne parle pas… "

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser. Et puis bien plus qu'un baiser, bien plus qu'une caresse. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve presque nue, Hermione repoussa l'homme.

" - On ne devrait pas … Nous sommes ennemis !

- A quoi bon être ennemis, puisque nous allons tous mourir ce soir … Hermione, s'il te plait, offre-moi cette nuit dont je rêve depuis toujours.

- Et après ? Que va-t-il se passer après ?

- On avisera ! Et puis nous allons mourir, c'est la guerre qu'il y a là-bas, pas un duel de sorcier insignifiant.

- Très bien …"

Ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, et ils s'aimèrent comme jamais juste pendant cette heure. Ensuite ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser et un dernier regard. La guerre dura encore et encore, pendant des jours, des semaines. Puis a l'aube de juin, Harry et Voldemort se rencontrèrent enfin. Leur duel dura un jour entier. Et au soir, à bout de force, Voldemort lança le dernier sort de toute sa vie. Harry, qui était bien moins fatigué, para facilement son sort et lui rendit la pareille. Vorldemort succomba et tout les mangemorts qui était encore en vie s'effondrèrent au sol en même temps. Les gagnants, soulagés, abaissèrent leurs baguettes et poussèrent quelques soupirs de soulagements, certains même, s'enlaçaient. Mais parmi eux, une seule personne n'était pas soulagée. Elle cherchait un corps parmi les mangemort. Un corps qu'elle ne trouva jamais, ni ce soir, ni jamais. Elle pensa qu'il était mort, comme tout les autres mangemorts, mais elle espérait quand même qu'un jour il réapparaîtrait.


	2. un cadeau du ciel

Voila déja le chapitre 1 qui j'éspére vs plaira dsl si c'est court mais je suis en pleine révision dc j'ai pas trop le temps ni l'inspiration. Voila comme d'hab tt est a JKR sauf le cadeau ... sa c'est bien a moi ...

**Tel père, telle fille**

**Chapitre 1 : Un cadeau du ciel**

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Hermione n'avait pas mit un pied dehors, elle n'avait parlé à personne et n'avait presque rien mangé. Elle passait tout son temps assise sur un fauteuil devant sa fenêtre et elle contemplait la pluie qui coulait dehors. Souvent, ses amis s'étaient présentés à sa porte mais elle n'avait jamais répondu, faignant être absente. Son téléphone sonnait sans arrêt mais elle avait fini par ne plus l'entendre. Depuis la victoire d'Harry, depuis le 2 juin 2002, la jeune femme se sentait vide, morte, comme si elle avait reçue le baiser d'un détraqueur. Elle ne se levait presque jamais, seulement de temps en temps, lorsque la faim devenait trop grande ou bien pour aller aux toilettes. Elle ne quittait jamais les yeux du ciel. La seule chose à laquelle elle occupait ses journées était la prière. Elle priait le ciel de lui rendre son amour perdu, de le laisser retrouver la vie, le laisser la rejoindre. Mais ses prières étaient vaines car depuis qu'elle s'était posée devant cette fenêtre pour prier, jamais Hermione n'avait revu cet homme.

Dans un dernier espoir, Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient décidé de lui rendre de nouveau de visite, une dernière fois avant de baisser les bras pour de bon. Ils avaient sonné à la porte de leur amie et attendaient patiemment qu'elle ne daigne leur ouvrir. Et comme par miracle, la porte s'ouvrit pour laissé place à une Hermione complètement délabrée, semblable à une morte vivante. Son visage était plus blanc encore que celui d'un fantôme, ses cheveux grisâtre avant l'heure et des cernes entouraient ses yeux habituellement chaleureux. Elle portait la même tenue qu'elle avait le soir de la bataille final. Ginny poussa un cri en voyant sa meilleure amie dans cette état et, suivit de son frère et son petit ami, elle gagna l'intérieur de l'appartement, Hermione à leur suite. Ils l'observèrent pendant un certain temps, puis Ron se décida enfin a prendre la parole.

" - Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il

- Je… je … Il est mort, sanglota la jeune fille en s'écroulant dans les bras de Harry.

- Qui est mort Hermione ? questionna le survivant.

- Il m'a laissé toute seule … Il m'avait dit qu'on mourrait tout les deux mais il est parti sans moi …

- Hermione, de qui tu parles ? insista Ginny

- Je l'aimait tellement, vous savez, je l'aimait plus que tout … plus que tout…

- Hermione ! Hermione !"

Harry secouait son amie pour la faire réagir. Elle était comme sur une autre planète, ne prenant pas conscience de la présence de ses trois invités. Lorsque Harry la lâcha enfin, elle avait repris le cours des événements. Elle dévisagea ses trois compagnons l'un après l'autre puis se rua aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle revint, Ginny la questionna :

" - Dis-moi Hermione, ça fait longtemps que tu vomis ?

- Une semaine, peut-être deux, répondit l'ancienne gryffondor.

- Et depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Une semaine, peut-être deux…"

Les trois amis échangèrent des regards inquiet, puis Harry accompagna Hermione jusqu'à son lit. Elle se reposa quelques heures puis ses invités repartirent .

Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé des forces, Hermione se demandait pourquoi elle était toujours malade et décida de se rendre chez un médecin moldu.

Une fois qu'il l'eut ausculté, le médecin demanda a Hermione de s'asseoir devant lui.

" - Miss Granger, rassurez-vous, déclara le médecin un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda Hermione avec anxiété "

Voilà maintenant trois heures qu'elle était revenue de sa visite médical. Hermione avait retrouvé la place qu'elle avait quitté il y avait 5 jours, lors de la dernière visite de Ron, Harry et Ginny. Elle s'était rassise devant la fenêtre et elle regardait de nouveau le ciel. Mais cette fois ce n 'était pas une prière qu'elle adressait mais des remerciements. Lorsque le médecin avait prononcé ces mots elle ne l'avait pas cru, elle c'était levée et lui avait demandé si il se moquait d'elle. Mais de toute évidence cela n'était pas une plaisanterie. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas tellement comment réagir. Hermione était seule maintenant, complètement seule, personne ne pourrait l'aider dans cette situation. Bien sur au début, ses amis serraient là mais quand elle devra leur avouer qui est le père, ils la laisseront, ils l'abandonneront, se croyant trahis par leur meilleure amie. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était tout ce qui lui resterait de lui, son amour, le seul qu'elle ait jamais aimé, elle ne pouvait pas perdre ce cadeaux, même si elle devait rester seule le restant de sa vie. Alors, convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose a faire, elle téléphona a Harry. Après une courte conversation téléphonique, Harry et Ginny transplanèrent devant chez Hermione. Elle leur ouvrit la porte et les invita a entré. Un silence gênant s'installa, les trois amis s'installèrent dans le salon. Hermione servit du thé, et se décida enfin a parler.

" - Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important a vous annoncer… prononça-t-elle difficilement.

- Et ? questionna Ginny

- Je … je vais… être mère, murmura Hermione d'une voix a peine audible.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Harry

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique comment on fait un bébé ? ironisa Hermione

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que … je croyais que tu étais toujours… toujours … balbutia Harry

- Je ne suis plus vierge si c'est ce que tu pensais ! s'exclama Hermione

- Bien sur puisque tu es enceinte…

- Mais qui est le père, Hermione ? demanda Ginny

- Heu, son père c'est … c'est … non je ne peux pas vous le dire !

- Hermione ! Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis ! Tu dois nous le dire ! S'emporta Ginny

- Vous m'en voudriez tellement, vous pourriez même refuser de me reparler…

- A t'entendre on croirais que c'est l'enfant de Voldemort ! plaisanta Harry

- Non je ne suis pas enceinte de Voldemort mais ce n'est pas moins pire a vrai dire…"

A présent Ginny et Harry regardait Hermione avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur. Mais malgré les regards suppliants qu'ils lui lançaient, Hermione refusait de leur dire qui était le père de son enfant. Avant qu'ils ne partent, elle leur assura quand même qu'il verraient par eux-même de qui était cet enfant car elle était sur qu'il lui ressemblerait.


	3. Ma fille, ma bataille

Voila déjà le chapitre 2 . Donc je préviens d'avance j'ai fait un saut de 5 ans dans ce chapitre mais vs inquiétez pas il y a plusieurs flash backs pour expliquer un peu la situation. Je sais que je vais un peu vite mais mon but est pas de retracer l'enfance de l'enfant mais plutôt la découverte de son père et de ses origines ce qui aura lieu des qu'il aura 11 ans donc il y aura encore deux ou trois chapitre qui auront le même rythme que les premiers. Sur ce bonne lecture

**Tel père, telle fille**

**Chapitre 2 : Ma fille, ma bataille**

Dans une petite maison retiré au fond des bois, une jeune femme d'à peine 27 ans, regardait sa petite fille jouer dans leur jardin. Eva Granger, petite blondinette de 5 ans, s'amusait toute seule devant les yeux de sa mère. Eva était une petite tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal au premier abord, elle était très bonne élève, avait beaucoup d'amis dans son école, et elle était très heureuse avec sa mère. Mais Eva n'avait rien d'autre de commun avec les enfants de son age. Tout d'abord, comme Hermione, Eva était une sorcière, et elle n'avait pas de père. Sa mère lui parlait souvent de son père mais elle ne l'avait jamais connu. La plus part du temps, Hermione se morfondait sur le fait que sa petite fille ressemblait autant a son père. Ils avaient tout les deux le même caractère bien trempé et un ego surdimensionné. Elle lui ressemblait aussi physiquement. Ils avaient tout deux des cheveux blonds, presque blanc et des yeux bleu, gris a la seule différence que les yeux d'Eva étaient parsemés de taches brunes. Les traits du visage de la petite étaient proches de ceux de son père mais elle était ronde de visage comme celui de sa mère. En bref, Eva était un mélange de ses deux parents. Sa mère lui racontait aussi comment elle avait connu son père, et toute les histoires qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. La petite fille était toujours enchanté lorsque sa mère venait dans sa chambre le soir pour lui parler de ce père inconnu.

D'ailleurs ce soir là, Eva devait choisir ce que sa mère lui raconterai et elle avait déjà une idée sur la question. Lorsque Hermione se fut assise sur le lit d'Eva, la fillette s'empressa de poser sa question :

" - Maman, tu peux me dire pourquoi on est toute seule ici nous deux ?

- Tu veut vraiment savoir cela ma puce ? questionna Hermione en espérant que sa fille change d'avis.

- Oui !!

- Très bien…Alors tout commence il y a très longtemps, avant même que tu sois née. Je t'ai déjà dit que lorsque nous étions a l'école, nous n'étions pas très amis ton papa et moi. Et lui et ses amis n'aimaient pas du tout mes amis à moi. Mais un jour nous sommes tombés amoureux tout les deux. Quand j'ai su que j'allais avoir un bébé, ton papa était déjà mort …J'ai dit à mes amis que j'attendais un enfant, au départ ils était très content. Je me rappelle comme j'étais heureuse à ce moment.

**Flash Back**

_Depuis qu'elle avait annoncé à Harry et Ginny qu'elle était enceinte, Hermione vivait un véritable rêve éveillé. Chaque jour, l'un de ses amis venait pour lui préparé à manger, l'emmener faire les boutiques,…_

_Mais bien sûr, ils cherchaient toujours a savoir qui était le mystérieux père de cet enfant. Elle n'avait pas cédée et gardée le secret pour elle car elle refusait de perdre ses amis pour des enfantillages. Mais un jour ou l'autre elle devrait bien leur dire, ça, Hermione en était consciente. De toute façon ils le verraient bien par eux-même._

_Alors un matin, Hermione s'était réveillée avec la certitude que c'était le moment ou jamais, qu'elle devrait le dire avant la naissance, ainsi la pastille passerait mieux. Alors, sûre d'elle, elle avait donner un rendez-vous à Ginny au Chaudron Baveur. Elle était arrivée en avance, comme a son habitude, et Ginny avait, comme a son habitude aussi, du retard. Hermione avait patienté pendant quelques temps, chaque minutes augmentant son anxiété. Quand Ginny se fut enfin assise en face d'elle, Hermione avait respiré un bon coup puis c'était lancé, sans plus de préliminaire._

_" - Je crois qu'il faut que je t'avoues la vérité, Ginny, avait réussi à dire Hermione._

_- Quelle vérité ? avait demandé Ginny, étonné._

_- La vérité sur le bébé. Tu voulais savoir qui est son père pas vrai ?_

_- Oui, j'aimerais le savoir mais je ne t'oblige pas a me le dire_

_- Il faut que vous le sachiez, avant sa naissance…"_

**Fin du Flash Back**

" - Elle était en colère Jinni quand tu lui a dit qui c'était mon papa ? questionna Eva

- Non, pas vraiment. Elle se doutait que c'était lui… répondit Hermione"

**Flash Back**

_" - Bon, si tu es sur de toi, je t'écoute, déclara Ginny_

_- C'est Draco … Draco Malfoy._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu m'as très bien compris, Ginny. Le père de mon enfant est Draco Malfoy._

_- Comment est-ce possible ?_

_- C'est arrivé le jour de sa mort à vrai dire et ça a été la seule fois, commença à raconté Hermione._

_- Tu vas le dire à Harry et Ron ?_

_- Il le faut, de toute façon ils le sauront bien un jour ou l'autre._

_- Ça ne va pas leur plaire du tout, Hermione, tu le sais j'espère ?_

_- Bien sur que je le sais, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix."_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Hermione marqua une petite pause. Elle ne savait pas tellement pourquoi elle racontait tout cela à sa fille, la pauvre n'avait que 5 ans et tout ceci n'était pas des affaires de son age et puis elle pourrait se sentir tellement triste et coupable quand Hermione lui aurait racontée la fin de l'histoire.

" - Maman, je comprends pas pourquoi ils sont pas là Jinni et les autres Arri et Rone si ils étaient pas tristes.

- Ginny, c'est la seule qui n'a rien dit, la seule …"

**Flash Back**

_Après son rendez-vous avec Ginny, Hermione avait décidé de se rendre chez Ron, il devait sûrement être avec Harry, comme toujours. Elle ne s'était pas tromper, les deux garçons étaient bien chez Ron, à jouer au Quiditch comme au bon vieux temps. En voyant Hermione, Harry était descendu, suivit de peu par Ron pour lui dire bonjour._

_" - Alors Hermione, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu, lui reprocha Ron_

_- Oui excusez moi, je n'étais pas trop en forme._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Harry_

_- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène, demanda Ron_

_- Je voulais vous parlez de quelque chose de très important. On devrais peut-être s'asseoir sur le banc là-bas._

_- Est-ce si grave que cela ? questionna Harry_

_- Je pense que oui."_

_Ils s'installèrent donc sur le banc qu'avait désigné la jeune femme. Elle laissa un silence s'installer puis, doucement, elle commença a parler :_

_" - Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous dise la vérité…_

_- La vérité sur quoi ? demanda Ron_

_- Sur mon enfant…_

_- Tu vas enfin nous dire qui est son père ?_

_- Et on pourra peut-être le rencontré ? espéra Harry_

_- Non, il est… mort._

_- Ah … mais qui est-ce alors ?_

_- Je pense que ça ne va pas vous plaire … commença Hermione_

_- Allons Hermione, on sait déjà qu'il n'est pas de Voldemort ( cf. chapitre 1), je ne pense pas que tu ais couché avec Malfoy, alors ça ne peut pas être aussi affreux que cela. L'interrompu Harry._

_- Justement, je suis enceinte de … de … Malfoy, balbutia-t-elle."_

_Ron se leva d'un bond et mit un grand coup de pied dans une pierre qui traînait par là. Harry, lui, ne disait rien, il regardait le sol et Hermione avait beaucoup de mal a savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et regarda Ron jurer su Malfoy et le maudire lui et toute sa famille. Et lorsqu'il s'exclama « Il a fallut qu'il nous envoi un bâtard ! Il ne pouvait pas se contentez de mourir et nous foutre la paix ! Non même dans sa tombe il faut qu'il nous emmerde ! » Hermione cru que son cœur venait véritablement de se briser en deux. Ron, son meilleur ami, venait de traiter son enfant de bâtard, elle aurait pu accepter tout mais certainement pas ça. Son enfant c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Draco, elle n'accepterait jamais que quelqu'un, qui que se soit, ne le fasse souffrir d'une façon ou d'une autre._

_" - Jamais ! Tu m'entends Ron ? Jamais je n'accepterais que tu dise quelque mal que se soit de mon enfant !_

_- De ton enfant ? Draco Malfoy t'a fait un bâtard et toi tu appelles ça un enfant ?_

_- Draco Malfoy m'aimait lui ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir , plus jamais !_

_- Oui c'est ça, adieux !"_

**Fin du Flash Back**

" - Maman, c'est quoi un bâtard ?

- Euh … ce n'est pas important ma chérie. Tu n'en est pas une, Ron était très malheureux quand je lui ai annoncé ça, il ne le pensait pas.

- Il est méchant Rone ! Je l'aime pas du tout moi !

- Tu sais, en dehors de ce jour , il était vraiment très très gentil, Ron. Je l'aimais beaucoup… expliqua Hermione avec nostalgie.

- Il te manque des fois papa ? Et Rone et Jinnie et Arri ?

- Oui, très souvent. Ils étaient mais seul amis et ton père … je l'aimais tellement.

- On pourra aller les voir un jour ?

- Je ne sais pas si ils voudraient me revoir… Bon il est l'heure de dormir ma chérie."

Seule dans sa chambre, Hermione repensait encore a ce passé perdu, au jour où elle avait quitté l'Angleterre pour la France, la ville pour ce coin de campagne retiré et le monde pour la solitude. Elle n'était pas tellement heureuse ici à vrai dire, sa seule consolation c'était sa petite Eva. Elle n'avait aucun ami et son travail ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout même. Elle travaillait dans une agence immobilière sorcière, la même qui l'avait aidé a trouver la maison dans laquelle elle vivait aujourd'hui. Mais en dehors de son travail et de sa fille, Hermione n'avait absolument rien a faire.

Allongé sur son lit, elle se remémorait le jour de son départ.

**Flash Back**

_Hermione était rentrée chez elle après sa dispute avec Ron et comme elle s'y était préparée, elle devait partir, le plus loin possible. A quoi bon rester ici, si personne n'acceptait son enfant, sa famille, sa vie. Avant de rejoindre Ginny, elle avait déjà sortie ses valises et à présent qu'elle était sûre de partir, il ne lui restait plus qu'a les remplires. Chose qu'elle fit plutôt rapidement, vu le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait. Après avoir ranger son dernier vêtement dans sa grosse valise, elle lança un sort de rétrécissement sur ses bagages puis elle s'était laissé tombé sur son lit et avait laisser coulé les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps maintenant. Pendant une demi heure elle avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps, pleuré toute sa tristesse, sa peur, sa colère … Ensuite, Hermione avait dormi et le lendemain après s'être rapidement préparé, elle avait transplané dans une agence immobilière française, qu'elle avait vu en photo une fois._

_Bonjour mademoiselle, lui avait dit l'hôtesse d'accueil a son arrivé_

_Bonjour ! Je souhaiterais déménager ici, en France._

_Bien sur, je vais vous accompagné a la salle d'attente. Madame Delayne vous prendra en rendez-vous dans quelques minutes._

_Merci._

_Elle patientait donc dans la salle d'attente depuis a peine cinq minutes lorsqu'une femme d'une trentaine d'année était entrée dans la salle. Elle portait une élégante robe de sorcière bleu ciel, était légèrement maquillée, ses cheveux blonds était retenus en un chignon lâche et elle portait des lunettes rose avec une forme assez étrange. La beauté de l'agent frappa Hermione et la mit très mal a l'aise. Si bien que pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione se demanda si sa coiffure était bien en place et regarda son reflet dans la porte du bureau de la jeune femme._

_"- Bonjour mademoiselle, je me présente Gabrielle Delayne, agent immobilière. La salua la femme d'une voix hautaine._

_- Bonjour, Hermione Granger, répondit Hermione, mal a l'aise._

_- Je suppose que vous rechercher une maison. Vous avez une idée précise de ce que vous voudriez ?_

_- Quelque chose de retiré et protégé magiquement, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me retrouve._

_- Vous vous cachez ?_

_- Euh… oui, d'anciens amis._

_- Très bien. Je vais vous montré ce que j'ai de libre, venez, asseyez-vous."_

_Madame Delayne avait montré a Hermione une bonne dizaine de photo de maison mais rien ne lui convenait. Tout était trop grand pour deux personne, ou trop petit pour un bébé, ou trop miteux, trop cher, trop retiré, pas assez. Gabrielle commençait a se lasser et laissa brusquement tombé la photo qu'elle était en train de présenter a Hermione._

_"- Ecoutez mademoiselle Granger, si vous ne vous décidez pas vite, nous allons y passer la semaine ! C'est tout de même la quinzième maison que je vous propose ! Que recherchez vous exactement._

_- Je veux une maison pour vivre avec mon enfant, suffisamment retiré pour ne pas être déranger mais suffisamment proche d'une ville pour pouvoir continué de vivre un peu. Et bien entendu a prix modeste._

_- Une telle maison est pratiquement inexistante, mademoiselle ! Moi-même qui suis l'une des plus connue dans le monde de l'immobilier magique, je ne possède aucune maison de se genre dans mon catalogue !"_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Mais elle avait tout de même fini par la trouver sa maison. Bien qu'au fond d'elle elle espérait que ça n'arriverait pas, qu'elle serait forcer de rentré chez elle et que tout s'arrangerait.

Hermione se mit soudain a pleuré. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis tellement de temps. Ce qu'elle avait raconté a Eva ce soir, tout ces souvenirs, lui avait ouvert les yeux : ses amis lui manquait, elle ne supportait plus de vivre seule ici, loin du monde. Mais comme il était tard, elle préféra repenser a tout cela le lendemain et dormir un peu pour oublier ses soucis.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de réflexion, Hermione était sur d'elle. Elle alla réveillé Eva, toute les deux passèrent la matinée a se préparé puis vers 12hOO , Hermione pris la main de sa petite fille et elles transplanèrent toute les deux vers le chemin de Traverse de Londres.

Hermione respira l'air frai du chemin, et une vague de souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

**Flash Back**

_Depuis trois jours maintenant, Hermione avait avoué a ses amis qu'elle était enceinte._

_Ce matin-là, Ginny avait supplié Hermione de l'accompagné faire des achats sur le chemin de Travers, ce que la jeune fille avait accepté de bon cœur. Elles étaient donc en route toutes les deux pour passer une journée de shopping entre filles comme elles le faisaient avant._

_Ginny avait traîné son amie dans toutes les boutiques de vêtements pour femme enceinte de l'allée, elles avaient ensuite déjeuner a la terrasse d'un petit restaurant, où deux hommes les avaient abordés. Après s'être débarrassé d'eux, les deux jeunes femmes avaient continué leurs achats, sans oublié de passer par la librairie, Hermione n'avait pas résisté. Et puis elles s'étaient fait une petite soirée entre fille chez Hermione , en invitant toute leurs amies de Poudlard._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Elle avait tant de bon souvenirs ici. Mais tout ces souvenirs lui avait presque fait oublié sa fille qui commençait a s'ennuyer. La petite fille tira sur le bras de sa mère en grognant.

Hermione prit Eva dans ses bras et remonta la rue, jusqu'au centre, là où vivait Ginny.

Devant la porte, Hermione eut soudain un doute. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle était partie depuis cinq ans et elle osait se présenter a l'improviste devant la porte de son ancienne meilleure amie. Alors la jeune femme resta devant la porte a se demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais Eva n'était pas du même avis que sa mère et refusait de passer plus de temps a attendre ici. Alors elle appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette, et Ginny ouvrit la porte avant qu'Hermione n'est le temps de s'enfuir. A présent les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face, sans parler ni même respirer.


	4. Cinq ans après

voila la suite désolé pour le retard bonne lecture

**Tel père, telle fille**

**Chapitre 3 : Cinq ans après … **

Lorsque l'information sembla enfin arrivé au cerveau de Ginny, la rouquine murmura d'un ton incertain :

" - Hermione ?

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce

- Je n'arrive pas a y croire ! ça fait tellement longtemps ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, s'exclama Ginny !

- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi, lui avoua Hermione

- Rentres, on a tant de choses a se raconter ! l'invita la jeune femme"

Ginny pria ses deux invitées de s'installer dans le salon, puis elle les observa pendant quelques secondes.

" - Elle lui ressemble tellement, c'est incroyable, finit-elle par dire

- Oui, c'est son portrait craché, dit Hermione

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? questionna Ginny

- Eva, j'ai toujours adoré ce prénom et je suis sur qu'il aurait plu a Draco.

- J'en suis sur aussi. Elle est vraiment très belle, vous avez bien travaillé tout les deux, fini par déclaré la jeune rousse.

- Et toi ? Qu'en est – il de ta vie ? s'enquit Hermione

- J'ai une fille moi aussi, Ariel, elle a 4ans.

- Vraiment ? Elle est ici ?

- Non, elle est partie faire du quidditch avec Harry. Mais ils ne devraient plus tardés.

- Et Ron ?

- Il est avec Lavande. Ils ont eu un petit garçons l'année dernière, il s'appel Lucas.

- Oh d'accord.

- Il t'en veux toujours d'être partie comme ça, Hermione .

- Mais comment voulait-il que je réagisse ? Tu aurais dut voir comme il m'a parlé ce jour là …

- Je sais bien, mais ne t'attends pas a ce qu'il soit heureux de te revoir.

- Oui, je m'en doutais. Bon alors on ne c'est pas vue depuis 5 ans, tu doit bien avoir des choses a me raconter !

- Pas vraiment en fait … murmura Ginny

- Ah …"

Leur conversation n'alla pas plus loin car une tornade rousse venait de fondre sur Ginny en hurlant des « maman ! » d'une voix aiguë. Et dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Harry Potter… Il regardait Hermione avec un mélange d'étonnement, de colère et de joie. Hermione trouva un intérêt inhabituelle à ses chaussures qui l'obligeait a les fixer intensément. Quand Ginny eut remarqué la situation, un silence gênant s'installa. Harry s'avança dans la pièce avec toute la grâce dont il savait faire preuve et s'arrêta juste devant Hermione. Quant a elle, ses chaussures lui paraissait de plus en plus intéressante. Harry porta son attention sur la petite tête blonde qui se cachait derrière sa mère.

" - Elle ressemble beaucoup à Malfoy, déclara-t-il

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Hermione en relevant la tête vers son ancien ami.

- Comment l'as-tu appelée ?

- Eva , s'exclama la petite fille avant que sa mère n'ait le temps de répondre.

- Et bien Eva, tu es très mignonne.

- Merci, balbutia la fillette.

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Hermione, murmura Harry

- Excuse-moi, Harry, je regrette d'être partie comme une voleuse mais c'est Ron, je ne voulais pas me justifier devant lui, et lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

- Et depuis quand Hermione Granger fuit devant les difficultés ?

- Depuis qu'Hermione Granger a l'impression d'avoir perdue la moitié d'elle-même.

- Tu considère Draco Malfoy comme une moitié de toi-même ?

- Avant de le perdre je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de mes sentiments pour lui mais tu as vu toi même dans quel état je me suis retrouvé après sa mort ?

- Oui, c'était assez pitoyable.

- Tu ne pardonneras jamais toi non plus ?

- Tu es ma meilleure amie Hermione, je te pardonnerais tout, même d'être tombée amoureuse de mon pire ennemi."

Et ils s'enlacèrent. Hermione fut soulagé de voir que les retrouvailles c'était passé mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Après les retrouvailles passé, Ariel et Eva s'en allèrent dans la chambre de la petite Potter et les trois adultes parlèrent autour d'une tasse de thé. Hermione avait du mal a croire qu'aussi peu de chose avait changé en cinq ans. Ils parlèrent surtout de Ron, et de sa réaction lorsqu'il verrait Hermione. La jeune femme préféra laisser passer quelques jours avant d'affronter le rouquin.

Mais ces jours passérent plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et elle se retrouva bientôt devant la porte du Terrier , a se demandé si elle devait sonner ou non . Finalement, elle pressa le bouton de la sonnette et attendit, anxieuse, que Ron vienne ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme roux, de très grande taille. Ron n'avait pas tellement changé depuis ces cinq dernières année constata Hermione. Elle ne dit pas un mot et fixa son ancien ami droit dans les yeux. Ron passa de la surprise a la colère.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il désagréablement.

- Je suis venue te voir…

- Tu aurais dû rester je ne sais où , loin de moi comme tu l'as fait depuis 5 ans.

- Je suis tellement désolé Ron, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû coucher avec Malfoy ! Que tu sois partie, je m'en fiche.

- Ne dit pas ça Ron, je suis sure que tu ne le penses pas !

- Tu n'a jamais pensé que je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour toi ? Tu ne t'ais jamais dit que quand j'ai su se qui c 'était passé avec Malfoy, j'ai cru mourir ?

- Je ne savais pas, je …pardonnes-moi !

- Je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner Hermione…

- Tu n'es même pas un peu heureux de me voir ? questionna la jeune femme avec espoir.

- Laisse moi le temps et je passerais te voir."

Et il ferma la porte, laissant Hermione sur le seuil, prête a fondre en larmes. Une semaine passa, et puis quelques autres jours peut-être trois ou quatre autre jours après sans que Ron ne se montre chez Hermione. Puis un matin, il se présenta devant elle accompagné de Lavande et Lucas.


	5. le pardon est la meilleure solution

voila la suite désolé pour le retard bonne lecture

**Tel père, telle fille**

**Chapitre 4 : … Le pardon est la meilleure solution **

"- Bonjour Hermione, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Ron, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, laissa échappé la jeune femme.

- On peut entré ? demanda Ron, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de dire Hermione.

- Bien sur, venez, suivez-moi ."

Elle les guidât jusqu'à son salon et fit apparaître par magie, un assortiment de thé. Chacun s'assit et pris une tasse. Hermione posa son regard sur chacun des membres de la petite famille, détaillants tout les visages minutieusement.

"- Tu ne nous présente pas ton … ton enfant ? questionna le rouquin.

- Si bien sur ! Eva ! appella Hermione."

La petite blondinette accouru au son de la voix de sa mère et vint se lové dans les bras d'Hermione. Ron laissa échappé un gémissement de désapprobation en voyant la ressemblance de la petite fille avec son père.

"- C'est son portrait craché, déclara Lavande

- Oui, un vrai petit diable blond, répondit Hermione en regardant tendrement sa fille.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu gardé ? demanda Ron .

- Je ne voulais pas me résoudre a tué mon enfant, qu'importe le nom de son père, et puis je crois qu'au fond, j'aimais Draco, vraiment, je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours après cinq ans …

- Il t'a abandonné ! s'écria Ron. Comment peux-tu aimé quelqu'un qui t'as laissé tombé avec un enfant sur les bras ?

- Il est mort Ron ! Il n'a pas décidé de mourir, ce n'est pas sa faute !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est mort ? on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, parmi les dizaines de mangemorts il ne manque que cinq corps dont le sien !

- Je sais tout ça mais s'il n'était pas mort, il serait resté avec nous j'en suis sur.

- On parle de Malfoy ! Ne le surestime pas !

- Je suis désolé Ron, vraiment, je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir mais je ne peut pas choisir de qui tomber amoureuse !

- Tu aurais du !

- Ron ! Arrêtes de lui parler comme ça, intervint Lavande"

Ron regarda sa femme pendant un instant puis se tourna vers Hermione pour lui faire des excuses. Hermione retint un rire en voyant Ron si soumis a Lavande. Un silence s'installa, durant lequel les trois adultes finirent leurs tasses de thé et Eva regardait le petit Lucas d'un air attendrit. Hermione posa a son tour les yeux sur le bébé. Il été roux, comme son père, et avais les même yeux bleu que ce dernier, autrement il ressemblait plus a Lavande. Alors que chacun était perdu dans ses esprit, la sonnerie à la porte ramena les présents à la réalité. Hermione se leva pour allé ouvrir, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, suivit par Harry, Ginny et Ariel. Les trois nouveaux venus prirent place dans le salon et le silence revint. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne le brise en demandant à son frère :

"- Alors Ronald, j'espère que tu as accordé ton pardon a Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas encore …

- Ron, tu dois me pardonné, je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses, que dois-je faire de plus ? questionna Hermione avec lassitude.

Ron regarda les visages un à un, cherchant la réponse dans les expression, puis se résigna a dire :

- Très bien Hermione, je te pardonnes.

- Merci Ron…"

Bien qu'elle aurait voulu lui sauté dans les bras, elle se retint, et reporta son attention sur Lucas. Le reste de la journée, les adultes parlèrent de tout les événements de ces cinq derenière années, sans oublié les moindres détails. Ils revinrent aussi sur la disparition des corps de cinq mangemorts, dont celui de Draco et Rogue. Ron et Lavande étaient pérsuadé que ces mangemorts avaient réussi par on ne sait quel moyen a échappé à la mort. Quant à Harry, il pensait plutôt que peut-être ils n'étaient tout simplement pas des mangemorts, et donc de ce fait, ils avaient échappé au sort qui avait tué tout les mangemorts en même temps que leur maître. Hermione n'avait aucun avis mais avait tendance a préféré la version de Harry, qui lui laissait croire que Draco était vivant et qu'il n'était pas un mangemort. Quant à Ginny, elle avait simplement conclu que ces mangemorts se trouvaient plus loin que le périmètre de recherche et qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé leurs corps. C'était certainement la plus probable version, mais Hermione gardait secrètement l'espoir que l'une des deux autres soient vrais, ainsi, elle avait une chance de revoir un jour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lorsque Lavande lui demanda son avis, la jeune femme fut très gênée, et elle regarda longuement Ron avant d'osé répondre.

"- J'espère simplement, que, où qu'il soit, il aille bien et qu'il soit libre, avait-elle répondu, espérant que cette réponse convienne a tout le monde.

- Mais, tu pense qu'il est mort ? avait demandé Harry.

- J'aimerais tellement que non, mais pourtant, s'il était vivant, je suis sur qu'il aurait essayé de me contacter.

- N'en soit pas si sur, Hermione. Je comprend que se soit difficile a croire, mais je n'imagine pas une seule seconde Draco Malfoy en train de s'inquiété pour une sang de bourbe qu'il a eut le malheur de mettre enceinte, lui avait répondu Ron, d'un ton cinglant.

- Aussi difficile a croire que cela puisse être, j'étais plus que cela pour Draco, ne te déplaise.

- Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il a dit ça dans le simple but de te mettre dans son lit !

- Ron, aucun de nous n'étais là, ne prétends pas savoir plus qu'Hermione ce que Malfoy lui a dit et s'il le pensait ou non, le réprimanda Ginny

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! se défendit Ron."

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin, Hermione ne le supportait pas. Elle les congédia poliment et repensa aux paroles de chacun pendant la nuit.


	6. Comme dans un miroir

voila le nouveau chapitre assez tardivement, je suis en panne d'inspiration dsl laissez quand même votre avis sur ce chap biz

**Tel père, telle fille**

**Chapitre 5 : Comme dans un miroir**

" Eva Granger !"

La petite Eva se fraya un chemin dans la foule rassemblé devant le professeur Londubat et le vieux choipaux magique, encore plus vieux et usé. Elle s'assit droite comme un i sur le tabouret et attendit, anxieuse, que le professeur ne lui pose le choipaux sur la tête.

" Granger, murmura le vieux choipaux dans sa tête. Je me rappelle de ta mère, une jeune fille très intelligente … tu as beaucoup hérité de cela il me semble… Tu es néanmoins une Malfoy … Ton caractère me rappelle tellement ton père… Choix très difficile … pourtant je pense que ta place est à … SERPENTARD !"

La table des vert et argent tout entière se mit a applaudire la nouvelle venue, et Eva pris place a côté d'une fillette brune a la peau mate qu'elle avait connu dans le train et avec qui elle s'était tout de suite entendu. Eva était heureuse de connaître une personne de sa maison car les serpentard lui faisaient peur. Pendant son enfance, elle avait souvent entendu parler d'eux comme des êtres ignoble et profondément mauvais. Pourtant le choipaux avait décidé de l'envoyer dans cette maison qu'elle avait toujours craint de rejoindre. Eva ne se trouvait pas particulièrement mauvaise, le choipaux avait certainement dut faire une erreur. Mais au fond, elle ne lui en voulait pas, car, il avait reconnu en elle son père, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu mais toujours appris a aimer.

La répartition dura encore quelques minutes, suivit immédiatement d'un bref discours du professeur Mc Gonnagall, directrice de Poudlard. Le festin de Poudlard était toujours aussi merveilleusement bon et impressionnant. Eva parcourus la salle des yeux et détaillas tout les visages des élèves de sa maison. A part Alicia, elle ne connaissait personne. Alicia, s'était cette fille qu'elle avait connu dans le train . Elles avaient beaucoup parler toutes les deux et Eva avait appris qu'Alicia était la fille de Corail et Blaise Zabini. Eva connaissait Blaise Zabini de nom , sa mère lui en avait souvent parler, comme étant l'un des plus proches amis de son père. Alicia avait expliqué a Eva tout ce qu'elle devait savoir des Serpentard, leur façon de pensé, leurs rapports avec les autres maisons et surtout la façon dont ils devaient se comporté, pour ne pas ternir la réputation qu 'avait passé des années a forgés leurs prédécesseurs.

Le lendemain matin, les deux nouvelles amies se rendirent a leur premier cours, potion, en commun avec Griffondor. Elles s'assirent au premier rang et attendirent, anxieuse, que le professeur arrive. Personne ne connaissait l'identité de ce professeur, du moins en première année, car il n'était pas présent au festin de la veille. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la classe, le silence se fit automatiquement. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année venait d'entré, il se plaça derrière son bureau, face a la classe et examina minutieusement chaque élève.

" - Miss Finnigan, déclara-t-il en regardant une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux couleur noisette.

- Euh… oui, balbutia la fillette

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas hérité du don de votre père de tout faire exploser !

- Je … je ne sais pas monsieur …

- Nous verrons bien. Puis il reporta son attention sur son voisin. Vous par contre, votre visage ne me dit rien, vous êtes ?

- Curly Weasley, monsieur

- Curly ? Charmant. Un Weasley, j'ai eu ... la chance dirais-je de connaître toute la famille Weasley. Lequel est votre père ?

- Fred Weasley, monsieur.

- Très bien ."

Et il continua ainsi avec tout les Griffondors et les Serpentards, jusqu'à Alicia et Eva. Il porta d'abord son attention sur Alicia.

" - Miss … euh … Zabini ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Comment va votre père ?

- Bien, monsieur

- Et vous, miss … euh …"

Le professeur et l'élève se regardait, détaillant chaque partie du visage de l'autre. Le cœur d'Eva battait a cent a l'heure. Elle ne pouvait se détacher de se visage, un visage qu'elle connaissait très bien, trop bien. Un visage qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé rencontré, un visage qu'elle croyait disparu depuis 11 ans … Le professeur se leva de sa chaise, s'excusa piètrement devant la classe et s'enfuit a toute jambe, laissant les élèves sans comprendre.

Il entra en trombe dans le bureau de Mc Gonnagal.

" - Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? hurla-t-il

- Bonjour, professeur Malfoy, le salua calmement la directrice. Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Une élève de première année, qui miraculeusement me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !

- Vous parlez certainement de Miss Eva Granger, qui en effet a une très grande ressemblance avec vous.

- Eva Granger … Granger …

- C'est bien cela.

- C'est ma … ma fille ?

- Il semblerait.

- Vous le saviez ? je suis sur que vous le saviez ! vous auriez du me prévenir !

- Je savais effectivement que Miss Granger avait une fille et qu'elle serait scolarisé ici, par contre j'ignorais que c'était de votre fille qu'il s'agissait, j'ignorais aussi qu'elle vous ressemblais autant.

- Comment vais-je faire ? je n'ai jamais été père. Je ne sais pas comment faire …

- Vous n'êtes pas forcé de lui dire que vous êtes son père.

- Ça crève les yeux que je suis son père ! Elle me ressemble tellement, on dirait mon reflet dans un miroir…

- Avec un peu de chance, elle ne l'aura pas remarqué

- Ne sous-estimez pas ma fille, professeur Mc Gonagall. Avec une mère comme Hermione et un père comme moi, un tel détail n'a pas pu lui échapper.

- Il est vrai, qu'Eva a des parents très vif d'esprit …

- Je ne peut pas continuer de l'avoir dans ma classe…

- Bien sur que si, c'est le moment ou jamais de réparer vos erreurs, Malfoy. Vous avez eu un enfant et visiblement vous l'avez abandonner, vous devez l'assumer !

- Je ne l'ai pas abandonner, j'ignorais même jusqu'à son existence !

- Qu'importe ! Elle est ici maintenant et vous devez vous montré a la hauteur. Allez donc lui parler !

- Je ne peux pas ! Que pourrais-je bien lui dire ?

- Je commencerais par un bonjour et puis ensuite vous n'avez qu'a l'inviter a prendre une tasse de thé.

- Très drôle.

- Je n'en sais rien moi ! Il fallait y penser avant de mettre Hermione enceinte.

- Je n'avais pas prévu qu'Hermione tombe enceinte, je ne savais pas qu'on allait survivre. Je nous voyais déjà mort, tout les deux !

- Et bien vous vous êtes trompé, maintenant il faut prendre vos responsabilités. Partez maintenant."

Malfoy sortit du bureau et rejoignis directement ses appartements dans les cachots. Arrivé a destination, il pris une feuille de parchemin et une plume et commença a écrire une courte missive qu'il confia a son hiboux grand-duc.


	7. Il n'est jamais trop tard

**Coucou**, me revoila avec le sixiéme chapitre !! bonne lecture gors bisous

PS: Pour Merope :La lettre n'est pas pour Hermione dsl et pour Valalyeste : Merci d'avoir poser cette question ça m'as beaucoup aidé a écrire ce chap j'avous que je n'y avais pas tellement pensé mais comme toujours j'ai la réponse j'espere que ça te conviendras !!

**Tel père, Telle fille**

**Chapitre 6 : Il n'est jamais trop tard**

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Eva et Alicia étaient assises devant la grande cheminée de pierre. Eva regardait les flammes danser, perdue dans ses pensées, n'écoutant pas ce que Alicia lui racontait. Alicia, elle, tentait d'en savoir plus sur le professeur de potion et la raison pour laquelle il s'était enfuit en voyant Eva.

" - Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu ne trouves pas ? remarqua Alicia.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, répondit Eva, sans vraiment avoir écouté la question.

- Peut-être qu'il fait parti de ta famille ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? Tu t'imagines, la fille du prof de potion, ou sa sœur, sa cousine ! Tu es sûre que personne ne s'appel Sloan dans ta famille ?

- J'en suis certaine, Alicia.

- Il est très beau en plus, j'adorerais être de sa famille ! Tu as trop de chance Eva !

- Je ne suis pas de la famille du professeur Sloan, ok ? Personne ne s'appel Sloan, ni mon père, ni mon cousin, ni mon frère !

- C'est bon t'énerve pas ! Je pensais juste que … enfin je veux dire, vous vous ressembler tellement …

- Oui mais sa ne veut rien dire, c'est juste le hasard !

- Pourtant tu m'as bien dit que tu ne connaissais pas ton père… peut-être que c'est lui !

- Non, mon père ne s'appel pas Sloan !

- Tu es sûre ? Après tout, tu ne le connais pas …

- Mais ma mère si ! Elle est sait mieux que toi qui est mon père et figure toi qu'il est mort alors laisse-le tranquille ! Hurla Eva, avant de s'enfuit, les larmes aux yeux."

Elle se réfugia dans son dortoir, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Qui pouvait être cet homme et pourquoi Eva lui ressemblait a ce point ? Son père, il ne pouvait pas être son père ! Son père s'appelait Draco Malfoy, pas Sloan et il n'était certainement pas professeur de potion à Poudlard ! Il ne pouvait pas l'être ! Son père est mort ! Il est mort ! Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Toute sa vie, Eva c'était retenue de pleurer, elle avait tout fait pour être aussi forte que sa mère l'avait été, elle avait tout fait pour la soutenir quand la pauvre femme souffrait de l'absence de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Eva avait été forte depuis toujours, elle se devait d'être forte, parce que sa mère avait tout fait pour qu'elle ait une vie heureuse. Et puis pourquoi pleurer pour une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais connue ? Mais voila, onze ans de silence c'était bien trop pour une toute petite fille, et aujourd'hui qu'elle était seule, plus rien ne pouvait retenir son chagrin… Un hibou grand-duc s'engouffra dans la chambre et se posa sur la table de chevet, à côté du lit d'Eva. Il resta quelques instants a regarder la petite fille pleurer puis poussa un hululement aiguë pour faire connaître sa présence. La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers le hibou. En le voyant, elle s'assit au bord de son lit, sécha ses larmes et prit la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'animal. Ce n'était qu'un petit morceau de parchemin usé et roulé avec hâte. Elle le déroula doucement et lut d'une traite la courte lettre. A chaque mot qu'elle lisait, son cœur s'accélérait encore plus. Elle regarda sa montre et se dépêcha de sortir du dortoir. Dans la salle commune, elle croisa Alicia.

" - Eva ! Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure…

- Je n'est pas le temps pour l'instant, la coupa Eva

- Mais …

- A plus tard !"

Elle sortie de la salle commune et parcourus le couloir qui menait à la salle de potion aussi vite que si elle était sur un balai. Devant la porte des appartements du professeur, elle se stoppa nette. Mais juste avant de frapper à la porte elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Devait-elle vraiment y aller ? Devait-elle se retrouver à nouveau devant lui ? Et puis après tout qu'avait-elle à perdre ? S'il n'était rien d'autre que son professeur, elle serait peut être un peu déçu mais elle l'oublierait vite et sa vie reprendrait un cours normal. Elle frappa donc énergiquement contre la porte de bois. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, son cœur manquât un battement mais elle respira un grand coup et entra dans la pièce. Elle se retrouva dans un grand salon richement décoré de tapisserie et de tableau. Les meubles paraissaient très anciens et semblaient avoir souffert de nombreux déménagements et certainement de sorts qui avaient manqués leurs cibles. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait un gros tapis persan, sur lequel on avait très envie de marcher pieds nus. Sur la gauche, un canapé en cuir et deux fauteuils assortis, entourant une table de salon taillé grossièrement dans du bois. Sur la droite, il y avait une table entourée de quatre chaises, qui au contraire de la table de salon, faisaient bien plus noble. Le professeur sortie d'une pièce qui semblait être la cuisine. Il posa les tasses et la théière qu'il portait sur la table basse et invita Eva a s'assoire dans le canapé. Il s'assit en face d'elle et un silence gênant s'installa. Eva détaillait les tapisseries et les tableaux en prenant garde de ne jamais croiser le regard du professeur Sloan.

" - Tu t'appelles Eva, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille

- Eva Granger, murmura Draco, plus pour lui que pour Eva

- C'est exact, professeur.

- J'ai… j'ai bien connu ta mère, Hermione …

- Elle ne m'a pourtant jamais parlé de vous, monsieur.

- Elle te parle beaucoup de son passé ?

- Oui, elle m'a raconté presque toute sa vie jusqu'à ma naissance !

- Vous devez vraiment bien vous entendre, je me trompe ?

- Non, nous sommes très proches, c'est vrai.

- Et ton père ?

- Il est… il est mort… avant ma naissance…"

Le silence revint quelques temps, cette fois Draco regardait Eva dans tous les détails. Sa façon de se tenir, ses vêtements, sa coiffure, tout en elle lui rappelait Hermione. Lorsqu'il sentit la gêne d'Eva sous son regard insistant, il se racla la gorge et lui dit d'une voix douce :

" - Eva, je m'appel Draco Malfoy…"

Eva ne répondit rien, elle baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures avec insistance, se demandant comment elle devait réagir ? Quel sentiment elle devait avoir ? Devait-elle être heureuse ? Surprise ? Triste ?

" - Je m'appel Draco Malfoy, et je suppose que tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

- Vous êtes mon père, souffla Eva d'une voix a peine audible.

- Oui…

- Mais, ma mère, elle m'a dit que vous étiez mort !

- On était en pleine guerre et lorsque Voldemort a été vaincu, tout ses mangemorts ont subis le même sort …

- Vous êtes un mangemort ?

- Non ! Je me faisait passé pour tel mais je n'ai jamais reçu la marque. Je pensais mourir, j'étais sur d'être tuer ce soir-là. J'y ai échappé mais …

- Tout le monde pensait que vous étiez un mangemort, alors vous …

- Je me suis enfui…

- Maman, elle était tellement effondrée ! Elle vous croyait mort !

- Je sais que j'ai été égoïste mais je n'avais pas prévu cela !

- Cela quoi ? Vous n'aviez pas prévu qu'elle tombe enceinte ?

- Non, je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Si elle me croyais mort, elle s'en serait remis mais le fait que tu sois là change tout.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de la revoir ?

- Oh j'ai essayé une fois mais elle n'était plus là.

- Mais après, quand nous sommes revenues en Angleterre, vous auriez pu venir non ?

- Je sais, oui. Mais j'étais recherché activement après que des rumeurs selon lesquels je vivais encore se sont faites entendre. J'avoue qu'encore une fois j'ai préféré survivre que de retourner voir Hermione. Mais si j'avais su Eva, si j'avais connu ton existence, je serais revenu. Crois-moi, je ne savais pas que tu existais, je l'ignorais…

- Maman a toujours cru en vous … Elle aussi me répétait souvent que si vous étiez encore en vie, vous seriez revenu, ne serait-ce que pour moi …

- Et elle avait raison. Je serais revenu, j'aurais tout fait pour te voir, Eva."

Eva ne répondit pas, des larmes menaçaient a nouveau de tomber. Elle regarda une fois encore ses chaussures, et fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Mais l'envie était trop forte et des larmes commencèrent à perler sur son visage. Draco s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit par les épaules. Il releva son menton et essuya les larmes d'Eva avec son pouce. Ils restèrent quelques secondes a se regarder dans les yeux puis, Eva se jeta dans les bras de son père.

" - Papa ! murmura-t-elle dans son oreille

- Je suis là maintenant Eva, je suis là et je ne partirais plus…"

Après cette touchante scène de retrouvaille, Eva et Draco reprirent leur place sur le canapé et ils passèrent la soirée a parler. Eva raconta à son père tout ce dont elle se souvenait de son enfance. Draco se contenta de revenir sur son enfance à lui, mais ne parla pas tellement de ce qu'il avait fait après la bataille finale. Il expliqua juste à Eva que c'était le portrait de Dumbledore qui avait demandé au professeur Mc Gonnagal de lui proposer de venir enseigner ici, qu'ainsi il pourrait vivre tranquille, et que sa véritable identité serait cacher aux élèves. Bien sur Draco avait tout de suite accepté, une telle opportunité ne se refusait pas. Et voila maintenant 4 ans qu'il était Mr Sloan, le professeur de potions de Poudlard. Et puis Draco posa à Eva des questions sur sa mère. Il fut plutôt ravi d'apprendre qu'elle ne s'était jamais mariée, et qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un seul petit ami depuis sa « mort ». Et il retint un sourire lorsque Eva lui avoua qu'Hermione avait souvent dit qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Au contraire, quand Eva lui demanda d'une voix suppliante : « Est-ce que tu vas aller voir maman ? », il faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. A vrai dire, il n'y avait même pas pensé une seconde. Bien sur il était heureux de savoir qu'Hermione n'avait pas cesser de l'aimer et de penser a lui, mais il n'était pas près a la revoir.

" - Tu sais Eva, tout ça est tellement nouveau pour moi, laisse-moi un peu de temps et j'essayerais d'aller voir ta mère.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Euh …

- Promets-le moi papa, s'il te plait !

- Je te le promets …"

Ravi de la réponse, Eva regagna la salle commune des Serpentards avant que Rusard, le vieux concierge, ne commence à faire le tour des couloirs. Il était déjà bien tard et Draco ne souhaitait pas que sa fille commence l'année avec une punition. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'elle alla retrouver Alicia.

" - Hey Alicia, j'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer ! lui lança la jeune fille, plus souriante que jamais

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps, lui répondit Alicia, d'une voix hautaine.

- Ah d'accord, tu te venges c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça tout a l'heure ? hurla Alicia

- Justement c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler mais comme tu viens de me dire que tu n'avais pas le temps !

- Oh Eva ! Je m'excuse !

- C'est plutôt a moi de m'excuser. Mais il faut absolument que tu entendes ça ! Viens on va dans la chambre.

- Ok ! "

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, puis s'installèrent confortablement dans la chambre, du moins c'est ce que fit Alicia. Eva était trop excitée et elle ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la chambre puis se tourna vers son amie.

" - Tu avais raison, Alicia !

- Sur quoi ?

- Sur Dra… Mr Sloan ! C'est mon père !

- Sérieux ?

- Oui !"

Alicia se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras d'Eva. Les deux amies poussaient des cris aigues et sautillaient tout en restant enlacées. Eva était tellement heureuse, enfin elle avait retrouvé son père, enfin elle pourrait être heureuse …


	8. Ne vit pas dans le passé

Voila déjà le septième chapitre !! Juste une petite réctification a faire pour le chap précédant, j'ai écrit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année mais en refaisant mes calculs je me suis rendus compte que Draco a 34 ans a l'époque de mon histoire !! Excusez-moi pour cette petite erreure ! bonne lecture. Et aussi je voulais répondre a une review de merope : je suis désolé mais je n'en ai pas terminé avec mon histoire et je n'aime pas trop les Happy end alors Hermione/Draco ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre.

**Tel père, Telle fille**

**Chapitre 7 : Ne vit pas dans le passé**

Le mois de novembre arriva vite. Eva se révélait être une élève brillante, elle avait les meilleurs résultats de toute la promotion. Elle s'était faite de nombreux amis mais la meilleure restait Alicia. Les deux jeunes filles passaient tout leur temps ensemble, le plus souvent a parler de Draco. Eva et lui se voyaient tout les samedis après-midi, et ils parlaient toute la journée. Draco complimentait souvent sa fille sur ses résultats scolaires, il était ravi qu'elle ait héritée de l'intelligence de sa mère. Mais le sujet de conversation que Draco préférait était de loin Hermione. Eva lui montrait toutes les lettres qu'elle avait reçues de sa mère. Ainsi, il avait l'impression qu'Hermione s'adressait à lui. Il insistait pour qu'Eva écrive une lettre à sa mère chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, parfois même, il lui dictait des questions qu'il voulait lui poser.

Hermione quant à elle, vivait paisiblement. En dehors de son travail, elle sortait souvent le soir avec Ginny ou l'une de ses collègues.

Un soir, Ginny et elle se rendirent dans un bar sur le chemin de Traverse. Un endroit que le patron d'Hermione lui avait recommandé, ventant les boissons et l'ambiance merveilleuse qui y régnait. Ginny observa rapidement l'espace et regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Il est vrai que cet endroit était assez étrange. Les quelques chandelles qui recouvraient le mur de droite représentaient le seul éclairage de la pièce. Dans le fond il y avait un vieux piano dont jouait un sorcier qui, même de dos, ne paraissait pas sympathique. Des dizaines de tables disperser dans le bar s'échappaient des volutes de fumée, provenant de cigares en tout genre, que fumaient les vieux clients, un verre de whisky a la main, crachant presque leurs poumons a chaque fois qu'ils tiraient sur leurs cigarettes. Hermione parcourut la pièce sombre des yeux jusqu'à tomber sur deux tabourets vides, devant le bar. Ginny suivit le regard d'Hermione et se résigna a la suivre jusqu'aux tabourets. Le barman s'approcha d'eux et les regarda avec un sourire carnassier, dévoilant ses dents jaunes et pointues. Ginny retint un haut-le-cœur, Hermione lui tapota la main comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir traîner jusqu'ici. D'une voix qui laissait voir son profond dégoût, Ginny commanda deux verres de bierreaubeurre. Elle jugea en effet préférable de consommer le moins d'alcool possible dans un endroit pareil, on ne sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait profiter de leur état pour abuser d'elle. Le barman revint avec les commendes, posant les deux verres avec une telle fougue que la moitié du verre faillit se vider sur le bar. Ginny le remercia d'une voix sèche.

" - A Hermione et ses idées de génie, lança Ginny en levant son verre

- Je suis VRAIMENT désolé, Ginny, s'excusa Hermione en insistant sur le vraiment.

- Il faut vraiment que je pense a ne plus jamais te laisser choisir l'endroit où l'on passera la soirée, la prochaine fois !

- La soirée n'est peut-être pas perdu après tout, murmura Hermione en montrant deux hommes de la main.

- Oui, mais je te rappelle que moi, je suis mariée, miss-seule-depuis-toujours.

- Et bien si ton mari n'avait pas tué l'homme que j'aimais, à l'heure qu'il est moi aussi je serais mariée ! rétorqua Hermione avec mauvaise humeur."

Même après onze ans, elle ne supportait toujours pas entendre parler de Draco, ou de la vie qu'elle aurait pu mener s'il était encore vivant. Ginny sentit le malaise et préféra parler d'autre chose.

" - Bonsoir, lança-t-elle aux deux hommes.

- Bonsoir, répondirent-ils d'une même voix."

Hermione avala sa gorgée de bierreaubeurre de travers en entendant Ginny dire à l'homme le plus près d'eux :

" - Mon amie vous trouve très charmant, monsieur !

- Oh, vraiment ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire à tomber

- Hum… euh … je …

- Vous aussi vous êtes très charmante, mademoiselle …

- Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione …

- Et moi Peter, répondit-il en lui tendant sa main."

Ginny se leva et vint se placer à côté de l'autre homme, afin de laisser Hermione et Peter plus tranquille. Hermione était assez impressionné par Peter, elle ne pouvait pourtant pas détacher son regard de ses yeux gris. Il avait un visage si noble, il paraissait si grand et important, Hermione était persuadé qu'il devait être un sorcier au sang pur. Ils passèrent une soirée très agréable, à parler de tout et de rien, à boire des verres de Whisky et se lancer des sourires qui en disaient long sur les intentions des deux protagonistes. Lorsque Ginny trouva qu'Hermione avait suffisamment bu pour la soirée, elle demanda à Peter de la raccompagnée, quant à l'ami de ce dernier, il insistait pour raccompagner Ginny. La jeune rousse, qui voulait absolument se débarrasser de lui, leva sa main gauche à la lumière de la lune, laissant bien voir son alliance. L'homme comprit aussi tôt, et murmura quelques mots dans l'oreille de Peter avant de dire au revoir aux deux jeunes femmes et de disparaître dans la nuit noire.

Arrivés devant la porte d'Hermione, cette dernière et Peter s'observèrent un long moment, puis Hermione se décida à inviter Peter à entrer. Elle l'invita à s'installer dans le salon pendant qu'elle préparait du café. Peter observa la pièce avec un grand intérêt, particulièrement les photos posées sur un meuble contre le mur en face du canapé. Il se leva et se plaça devant le meuble afin de mieux voir les photos.

" - Tu as une fille ? demanda-t-il lorsque Hermione se présenta avec le café

- Oui, elle s'appelle Eva…

- Elle est très jolie, vous avez le même visage.

- Merci…

- Et lui, c'est ton fils ? questionna Peter en montrant une photo de Draco

- Non, c'est le père d'Eva.

- Il est un peu jeune, non ?

- C'est la seule photo que j'ai trouvée de lui. Elle date de notre quatrième année à Poudlard, mais maintenant il devrait avoir 34 ans, comme moi…

- Devrait ? s'étonna Peter

- Il est mort il y a onze ans…

- Tu sais Hermione, tu ne devrais pas garder cette photo …

- Bien sur que si ! Draco … Draco est le père de ma fille, il a tout a fait sa place ici, sur ce meuble, avec toutes les photos des gens que j'aime !

- Mais s'il est mort depuis onze ans …

- Onze ans, deux jours, une seconde … peu m'importe depuis combien de temps il est mort, je ne veut pas l'oublier et je veut continuer de l'aimer comme s'il avait été là …

- Tu ne dois pas vivre dans le passé, Hermione. Tu dois faire ton deuil et passé à autre chose. Pas étonnant que tu sois encore seule a 34 ans si tu vis avec un fantôme …

- Je … je ne vis pas avec un fantôme ! s'emporta Hermione

- Bien sur que si, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ...

- Je … tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens !

- Bien plus que tu l'imagines… Ma femme est morte il y a cinq ans. J'ai eu du mal au début, comme toi, mais on m'a fait comprendre que je devais l'oublier, ou au moins passé a autre chose. Bien sur je ne l'oublie pas, je ne l'oublierais jamais, mais je recommence à vivre… Il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé mais dans le présent, jamais regarder en arrière."

Hermione réfléchi quelques instants aux paroles de Peter. Vivre dans le présent, elle aimerait tellement mais c'était impossible … Peter s'approcha doucement d'Hermione, prit sa tête entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste et tendre, pour la réconforter. Hermione se laissa faire, appréciant ce moment qu'elle n'avait pas vécu depuis de nombreuses années.


	9. Noël chez les Granger

Voila (enfin) le chapitre huit !! Avant je voulais juste remercier les personnes qui lisent ma fic depuis le début et qui me le font savoir graçe a leurs reviews a chaque chapitre !! Merci beaucoup a vous et gros bisous, bonne lecture

**Tel père, Telle fille**

**Chapitre 8 : Noël chez les Granger**

Eva, plus en colère que jamais, froissa la feuille de parchemin qu'elle tenait et la jeta contre le mur face à elle. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tellement elle était énervée. Elle laissa son poing s'abattre contre le mur, avec toute la force que la colère lui provoquait. Elle ne sentit même pas la douleur de sa main, celle de son cœur était bien plus forte. Elle essuya ses larmes avec fougue et se releva d'un bond. Elle ne laisserait pas les choses se passer ainsi ! Elle se baissa pour ramasser le parchemin, et, jetant violemment sa cape sur ses épaules, elle sortie de son dortoir et de la salle commune en hâte. Elle parcourue rapidement le long couloir sombre et frappa agressivement à la porte des appartements de Draco. Elle l'entendit se lever et maugréer contre la personne qui venait le sortir de son sommeil, à 9h, un dimanche matin. Il ouvrit la porte et se prépara à hurler contre cet idiot qui venait le réveiller à cette heure, mais il se radoucit en voyant sa fille.

" - Eva, je suis heureux de te voir, mais il est un peu tôt, tu ne penses pas ?

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, papa ! Je refuse qu'elle fasse ça, et tu vas m'aider, tu dormiras demain !

- De quoi tu parles ma chérie ?

- De ça ! hurla la jeune fille en tendant le morceau de parchemin à son père."

Draco parcourut rapidement la lettre, son cœur accélérant à chaque mots, sa colère s'intensifiant de plus en plus, ainsi qu'un autre sentiment, auquel il ne trouvait pas de nom… Il regarda sa fille d'un air grave.

" - Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Eva.

- Tu ne vas pas laisser faire ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?

- Tu dois lui dire la vérité !

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux vraiment pas !

- Tu me l'avais promis ! s'emporta Eva

- Je sais mais … je ne suis pas encore près…

- Et bien prépares-toi vite car je vais trouver une solution !

- Eva !"

Mais elle avait déjà disparue. Draco rentra dans ses appartements et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il relu la lettre qu'Hermione avait envoyé a sa fille, la veille.

_« Ma chère Eva,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que l'école se passe bien. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ta lettre la semaine dernière mais je n'étais pas à la maison. En effet, j'ai pris une petite semaine de vacances avec un ami. Ma fille, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, que tu connaisses Peter, c'est vraiment un homme merveilleux qui a réussi à me redonner le sourire. Je suis presser de te revoir pour les vacances de noël, tu pourras enfin rencontrer Peter, je l'ai inviter a passer ces deux semaines avec nous. Je suis sure qu'il te plaira. …. Bisous Hermione, ta mère qui t'aime »_

Il avait l'impression qu'une bête enragée avait prit possession de son corps, et lui criait d'aller voir ce Peter et de le réduire en miette. Mais il tenait tellement à Hermione, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, son bonheur. Si elle était heureuse avec Peter, alors il devait continuer de faire le mort.

De son côté, Eva n'était pas du tout du même avis. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son père, elle n'allait pas laisser un idiot gâcher ça ! Pour qui se prenait-il se Peter, a débarquer comme ça dans la vie de sa mère ? Plus décider que jamais, elle prit une feuille de parchemin et sa plume et répondit a la lettre de sa mère.

Lorsque la lettre fut envoyée, Eva retourna voir son père, bien décidé à lui faire accepter sa décision. Bien sur, comme elle s'y attendait, il refusa catégoriquement, mais après tout elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son accord, elle le ferait qu'il le veuille ou non, il ne pourrait pas reculer devant le fait accomplie. Eva s'était promis de tout faire pour réunir sa famille, et elle y parviendrais par tout les moyens.

Les vacances de décembre arrivèrent rapidement, et Eva du quitter son père pour retrouver Hermione et Peter, qui était vraisemblablement devenu son nouveau petit ami. Hermione et Peter attendait patiemment sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾, que le Poudlard Express arrive. Lorsqu'on pu apercevoir la locomotive rouge, le cœur d'Hermione se serra et le stress commença a l'envahir. Peter lui serra la main pour lui donner du courage.

Eva sortie du train, tout aussi stresser que sa mère. Elle la chercha des yeux et la trouva après quelques minutes, avec un grand homme aux cheveux blonds, tirant vers le roux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère sans prendre garde à l'homme avec elle. Hermione enlaça sa fille, puis la repoussa de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir lui parler.

" - Eva, je te présente Peter, dit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son anxiété.

- Bonjour Eva, salua Peter, d'un ton trop heureux pour être naturel.

- Ouais, salut ! lança Eva. Maman je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un."

Alicia venait d'arriver à leur hauteur. Elle sourie timidement à Hermione et Peter, et Eva la tira par la main pour la faire s'avancer.

" - Maman, voici Alicia Zabini, ma meilleure amie.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, Alicia.

- Moi aussi, madame, monsieur, lança-t-elle à Hermione et Peter en leur faisant un signe de tête."

Ils restèrent tout les quatre sur le quai à parler jusqu'à ce que Blaise Zabini arrive. Il salua Hermione avec une politesse exemplaire, ils discutèrent quelques secondes puis Peter se racla la gorge bruyamment, faisant clairement comprendre qu'il voulait partir. A ce son, Hermione rougit violemment et Eva lança à Peter un regard qui aurait pu le tuer sur place. Et comme le souhaitait visiblement Peter, ils s'éloignèrent.

La première semaine de vacances fut horriblement ennuyeuse pour Eva. Peter dormait toujours jusqu'à au moins onze heure, et Hermione ne prévoyait rien avant qu'il ne se lève. Mais, ils n'arrivaient jamais à se mettre d'accord. Autant dire que les journées n'étaient pas souvent remplies. La seule consolation d'Eva était de savoir que noël approchait et que son plan serait bientôt en marche. Draco continuait de lui envoyer des lettres toutes les semaines, mais il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec le plan que la jeune fille avait mit en place pour faire partir Peter.

Deux jours avant noël, Eva alla trouver sa mère pour lui parler de son projet. Comme Peter n'était pas encore levé, la tache fut plus simple.

" - Maman, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais demandé avant les vacances ? demanda Eva, innocemment.

- Non… Je ne crois pas.

- Tu sais, je voulais inviter une personne a se joindre a nous pour noël, comme ça on ne serra pas que toute les deux pour une fois !

- Si tu veux inviter Alicia, je ne pense pas que son père acceptera, elle devra sûrement passer les fêtes de noël en famille. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas seules, il y a Peter !

- Ce n'est pas Alicia que je veux inviter, c'est Monsieur Sloan …

- Mr Sloan ? Ce n'est pas ton professeur de potion ?

- Si !

- Mais il ne veut pas passer noël avec sa famille ?

- Il est seul lui aussi …

- Et bien, s'il est d'accord, pourquoi pas ?

- Merci maman ! Mais tu devrais peut-être lui envoyer une lettre pour l'inviter.

- Bien sur, donnes-moi son adresse je vais le faire tout de suite."

Eva, ravie de la réponse de sa mère, se rua à l'étage pour apporter à sa mère l'adresse de Draco, ainsi qu'une feuille de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume.

Lorsque la lettre arriva chez Draco, il pensa d'abord qu'elle venait d'Eva. Mais lorsqu'il lu la lettre, un mélange de colère et de joie naquit en lui. Eva était décidément bien une Malfoy ! Personne d'autre qu'un membre de cette famille ne parvenait aussi bien à ses fins. Bien sur, Draco ne pouvait pas refuser une invitation, deux jours avant. Et puis, il avait tellement envi de revoir Hermione et sa fille.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était très curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur le professeur Sloan.

" - Alors dit-moi, il est si gentil que ça le professeur Sloan ?

- Oui ! c'est le meilleur prof de l'école !

- Il a l'air de bien t'aimer aussi …

- Oui, c'est vrai… on parle beaucoup et il est très gentil avec moi…

- Tu sais Eva, ce monsieur, c'est ton professeur, souviens-toi en…

- Il est plus qu'un prof pour moi, maman. Il est toujours là pour m'aider, pour m'écouter, comme un père …

- Eva, tenta Hermione, il n'est pas ton père, tu ne dois pas t'accrocher a lui comme ça, d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je sais.

- Très bien !"

Eva embrassa sa mère sur la joue et regagna sa chambre. Son plan fonctionnait a merveille. Dans deux jours, Hermione et Draco se retrouveraient face à face, dans deux jours Peter devrait partir ! La jeune fille était tellement heureuse, enfin son rêve le plus cher allait se réaliser, ses deux parents ensemble, sa famille réunie pour toujours.

Les deux jours avant noël furent les plus longs du monde. Quand enfin, le 25 décembre arriva, Eva se leva la première. Elle prépara toutes les décorations, et passa la matinée à décorer un énorme sapin dans la salle à manger. Elle l'avait décoré aux couleurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Lorsque Hermione et Peter se réveillèrent, ils furent très surpris de voir le travail d'Eva. Hermione félicita sa fille, mais Peter, au contraire, la réprimanda.

" - Et pourquoi tu n'as choisi que ces deux maisons ? La meilleure maison de Poudlard c'est Serdaigle, tout le monde le sait !

- C'était à mon tour de choisir la décoration ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

- Eva ! Calmes-toi s'il te plait ! La pria sa mère."

Eva regarda sa mère avec colère, et monta dans sa chambre, claquant toutes les portes sur son chemin. Hermione regarda fixement l'endroit d'où venait de disparaître sa fille, puis se tourna vers Peter.

" - Tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça, dit-elle simplement.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le prenne mal, mais je me sens tellement exclut ! Elle fait comme si je n'étais pas là ! Elle a même invité un autre homme pour passer noël avec nous, c'est bien la preuve qu'elle ne veut pas de moi.

- Oui, je sais. C'est ma faute, Peter. Eva a grandit avec l'image de sa mère seule, qui ne voulais personne d'autre que son père. Une fois j'ai eu un petit ami et elle a réussi à le faire partir alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans… Elle refuse que quelqu'un prenne la place de son père.

- Je ne veux pas prendre la place de son père ! Je veux juste qu'elle m'accepte !

- Je pense que c'est trop lui demander…"

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de cette scène de la journée. Eva et Hermione avaient préparé les décorations et la table et Peter le repas du soir.

" - Il est en retard ! fit remarquer Peter, alors qu'ils attendaient Draco depuis 10 minutes.

- Pour dix minutes, ce n'est pas grave, répliqua sèchement Eva.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer tout les deux, interrompit Hermione, alors que Peter allait répliquer. Je suis sur que Mr. Sloan a une bonne raison de ne pas être encore là."

Mais heureusement, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Eva s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, Hermione et Peter arrivaient doucement derrière elle. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte, légèrement anxieuse. Mais son stress augmenta lorsqu'elle vit son père derrière la porte, dans un élégant costume noir, un bouquet de fleurs et 2 paquets dans les bras.

" - Bonsoir Eva, la salua-t-il. Tu me le paieras, rajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ce passera bien, lui murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire."

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus longtemps. Hermione et Peter arrivèrent derrière Eva. Lorsqu'elle vit Draco, Hermione se figea sur place.

" - Bonsoir Hermione, balbutia Draco en baissant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Eva ? s'emporta Peter. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis … je …

- Tu n'as pas à lui répondre, coupa Eva. Maman, dit quelque chose !

- Eva … laisse tomber, je vais rentrer chez moi, ça vaudra mieux. Tiens c'est pour vous, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant les cadeaux."

Et il tourna les talons. Eva hésitait entre le rattraper ou rester là à attendre que sa mère se décide de le rappeler. Elle regarda Hermione, la suppliant du regard.

" Draco, attend ! appela finalement la jeune femme."

Draco se retourna et lui et Hermione se regardèrent dans les yeux. Cela dura quelques secondes, peut-être même des minutes, mais Peter était toujours là et il semblait impatient. Il lança :

" -Hermione, si tu veux passer noël sur le pas de la porte c'est ton droit, mais moi je rentre !"

Eva invita donc son père a entré. Ils rejoignirent Peter dans la salle à manger, qui d'ailleurs avait déjà commencé à manger. Lorsqu'il vit que Draco était toujours là, il lança un regard à Eva, lui faisant comprendre clairement qu'il ne laisserait pas les choses se passer comme ça.

" - Si je comprends bien, il n'y a jamais eu de professeur Sloan.

- Et bien en fait, monsieur, Sloan est le nom que j'utilise à Poudlard, où je suis effectivement professeur, répondit gentiment Draco.

- Je … tu étais mort … balbutia Hermione.

- Non, Hermione, je n'étais pas mort. J'ai du me cacher, tout le monde était a ma recherche…

- Je t'aurais aidé, Draco. Tu aurais du venir me voir, nous aurions pu être heureux !"

A cette phrase, le verre de Peter s'écrasa sur le sol, mais personne n'y fit attention.

" - Justement, Hermione, je suis venu. Tu n'étais pas là, les deux fois. Je t'ai même laissé une lettre …

- Je n'ai jamais vu cette lettre …"

A nouveau, Peter fit tomber tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, à savoir, un plat de sauce. Il bougea sa baguette d'un geste agacé au dessus de la sauce répandu sur le sol et reporta toute son attention sur son assiette. Mais cette réaction n'avait pas échappé à Eva, qui était particulièrement attentive aux gestes de Peter. Et à vrai dire elle ne comprenait pas tellement sa réaction à l'évocation de cette lettre. Mais c'est un mystère auquel elle répondrait plus tard, pour l'instant l'important était les retrouvailles de ses parents et l'avenir de Peter au sein de la famille. Avenir qui semblait de plus en plus compromis vu la joie qui se lisait facilement sur le visage d'Hermione et l'étincelle qui brillait au fond de ses yeux lorsque son regard se posait sur Draco.


	10. Lorsque la vie

Voila le neuvieme chapitre, qui est un peu court je vous l'accorde. Comme toujours laissez vos impressions et bonne lecture !

**Tel père, Telle fille**

**Chapitre 9 : « Lorsque la vie devient dure, lorsque les choses changent, seul le vrai amour reste inchangé »(William Shakespear)**

Après que le repas soit terminé, que tous les cadeaux fussent ouverts et qu'Eva soit monté se coucher, Hermione, Peter et Draco s'assirent dans le salon.

Hermione servit une tasse de thé a chacun, histoire de combler le silence qui venait de s'installer. Draco remuait distraitement sa boisson, laissant le soin au deux autres de commencer la discussion. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'Hermione allait lui demander et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de réfléchir a se qu'il pourrait lui répondre. Peter tortillait distraitement un morceau de papier cadeau, il redoutait plus que tout le moment où Hermione ou Draco commenceraient à parler. Comme elle n'avait plus de thé dans sa tasse, Hermione pris la parole.

" - Je … je suis contente de te revoir, Draco, balbutia-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, Hermione, moi aussi …

- Hum hum, Peter se racla la gorge de la même façon désagréable que le faisait Ombrage.

- Il y a un problème … Peter ? demanda Draco d'un ton cassant.

- Non, non, un chat dans la gorge, rien de grave !

- Hermione, j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, reprit Draco, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus

- Et moi j'aimerais comprendre ce qui c'est passé, Draco, depuis le soir où tu es mort, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

- Je ne suis pas mort, Hermione, je n'étais pas encore mangemort. Voldemort a attaqué avant que je ne reçoive la marque…Mais essaye d'expliquer ça aux autres… Même si je leurs avaient prouvé, ils ne m'auraient pas crus, j'étais détesté par tout le monde, et j'avais sûrement tué quelques un des proches des survivants… J'ai préféré m'enfuir…Si j'avais imaginé une seule seconde que tu pouvais être enceinte, je serais resté, tu peux me croire, je me serais battu pour toi et Eva.

- Tu aurais pu revenir, plus tard…

- Je t'ai cherché pendant quelques mois, et quand j'ai enfin retrouvé ton adresse, je me suis présenté à ta porte… Comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu n'étais pas là lorsque je suis venu. Je suis repassé le lendemain, un peu plus tard, mais tu n'étais encore pas là, alors j'ai laissé une lettre sur ta porte. J'y ai mis une adresse pour que tu puisses me joindre et un mot pour te dire que j'étais encore en vie … J'ai attendu pendant des semaines que tu répondes, mais jamais je n'ai obtenu de réponse …

- J'étais en France à ce moment là … mais quand je suis rentré, mon propriétaire m'a redonné tout mon courrier, il n'y avait aucune lettre de toi …"

Peter se leva brusquement, s'excusa auprès des deux autres et sorti du salon. Draco et Hermione ne firent pas attention à lui et continuèrent leur discussion.

Draco expliqua à Hermione qu'il avait croisé l'un de ses voisins en quittant l'immeuble, et que quelques jours plus tard, il faisait l'objet d'un avis de recherche avec une récompense de 5 milles gallions. L'avis de recherche avait été d'actualité pendant trois ans, puis Draco avait été évincé de la une par un meurtrier sans grand intérêt.

Quelques années plus tard, même schéma, une personne l'avait reconnu dans un bar, et l'on avait aussi reconnu l'un des quatre autres mangemorts disparus, mais l'affaire avait été gardé secrète, à cause de l'échec des deux derniers avis de recherche. L'année suivante, Hermione et Eva était de retour en France.

Quelques années après, Draco s'était présenté à Poudlard, dans un sal état et avait supplié Mc Gonagall de le laisser assurer des cours, n'importe lesquels. Après une discussion avec le tableau de feu Dumbledore, elle avait accédé à sa requête, et lui avait confié le poste de maître des potions. Et depuis, il enseignait sous le pseudo de Professeur Sloan, et on n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de Draco Malfoy.

Il avait perdu l'espoir de revoir un jour Hermione, il l'imaginait mariée, et mère d'au moins deux enfants. Il avait même souvent fait ce cauchemar dans lequel Hermione et Ron venaient frappé à sa porte pour lui parler du niveau pitoyable de leur fils en potion.

Hermione avait rie de bon cœur lorsque Draco lui en avait parlé. Mais, ce moment ne dura pas plus longtemps. Draco avait posé sa main sur celle d'Hermione et il la fixait droit dans les yeux. Hermione compris ce q'il s'apprêtait a lui dire, juste au moment où il ouvrit la bouche. Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres et lui dit :

" - Draco, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu es parti, je suis heureuse de te revoir mais …

- Hermione, le coupa-t-elle, onze ans se sont écoulés mais je t'aime toujours autant. Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis tout ce temps … Je t'aime Hermione, et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi …"

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, plus comme s'il la suppliait que comme s'il était sûr de lui. Il l'observait maintenant, sans lâcher sa main qu'il tenait fermement dans la sienne. Elle, n'osait pas croiser son regard. Onze ans était une période bien trop longue, elle n'était plus sûre de ses sentiments, plus sûre de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Lorsqu'elle croisa enfin son regard, une vague de souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti le soir où il lui avait enfin avouer son amour, la douleur qui l'avait transpercé quand elle avait appris qu'il était probablement mort, tout ses souvenirs de leurs enfances lorsqu'elle regardait Eva, sa colère lorsque Peter avait voulu se débarrassé de la photo dans le salon, la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentit au matin du onzième anniversaire de sa disparition …

Tous ces souvenirs ne pouvaient vouloir dire qu'une chose, une seule et unique chose, dont elle n'avait jamais douter avant ce soir. Et comme pour lui prouver qu'elle avait raison, elle se souvint de cette phrase de Shakespeare, « Lorsque la vie devient dure, lorsque les choses changent, seul le vrai amour reste inchangé » Depuis onze ans, les choses avaient changé pour elle, depuis onze ans sa vie était devenu dure sans Draco, mais son amour pour lui n'avait jamais changé…

* * *

Bon j'ai une petite question pour vous. J'aimerais bien finir l'histoire en deux chapitres, est-ce que ça vous parait trop court ? et est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien lire le chapitre 10 pour me dire si ça va vraiment trop vite ou pas car j'ai pas trop envie de vous décevoir mais j'aimerais finir la fic avant de rentrer a l'internat sinon il n'y aura plus de mise a jour ... Merci pour vos réponses !!


	11. On échappe pas a son destin

Hello !Voilà, vous m'avez fait tellement culpabiliser avec vos reviews que j'ai pris une déscision, je sais j'avais dit pas de Happy End, mais je veux pas vous décevoir, je veux vous faire plaisir alors tadaaaaaaaa !! je vais réécrir la fin de se chapitre et l'épilogue parce que j'aime trop drago, et je suis triste sans lui ...

**Tel père, Telle fille**

**Chapitre 10 : On ne peut échapper à son destin**

Draco attendait patiemment qu'Hermione réagisse. Depuis une dizaine de minutes ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Hermione regardait leurs deux mains l'une dans l'autre, elle ressentait des petits frisson lorsque Draco lui caressait le haut de la main avec le pouce. Elle n'avait pas ressentit cela depuis des années. Draco quant à lui, regardait la jeune femme en face de lui sans émettre le moindre son, il se contentait de sentir le parfum d'Hermione. Le jeune homme venait d'avouer à Hermione qu'il l'aimait toujours après ces onze années durant lesquelles ils avaient été séparés, et Hermione avait du s'avouer qu'elle aussi était toujours amoureuse de Draco. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le lui dire, ils restaient donc là, dans le silence le plus complet.

Hermione avait la bouche pâteuse lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à parler. Elle leva les yeux vers Draco, respira un grand coup et murmura :

"Je t'aime, Draco …"

Draco était plus heureux que jamais. Il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont il était capable. Peter choisi ce moment précis pour revenir.

Peter Scott était un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il avait grandit dans une famille moyenne de Denver, aux Etats-Unis, avec deux grandes sœurs et des parents tout à fait normaux. Ils étaient une famille sans histoire. Puis, lorsqu'il avait environs trois ans, sa grand-mère, qui vivait à Londres, fut assassinée. La famille Scott hérita du manoir de la défunte femme et partie s'installé là-bas. Peter appris vite que sa grand-mère avait été tué par des « mangemorts », mais il été trop jeune et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient ces personnes.

A onze ans, il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Il fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Il était un élève très brillant et très calme. En 1989, il obtint les meilleurs résultats aux B.U.S.E.

Puis, il s'était marié. Jusqu'au jour de l'affrontement final, sa vie avait été des plus normal, en dehors du fait que sa femme, Lise, n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant.

Le soir de la bataille, ils s'étaient tout les deux battu du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Peter avait tué le plus de mangemort possible. Sa femme était bien plus faible que lui mais elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Et puis une chose horrible était arrivée. Un mangemort avait tué Lise sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, un autre mangemort était arrivé et avait interpellé l'autre.

« Malfoy, lui avait-il dit, il y a sûrement quelqu'un que tu voudras tué par là-bas » et ils étaient partis, sans faire attention à Peter qui était pétrifié devant le corps sans vie de son épouse. L'homme s'était relevé et avait continuer de se battre, jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter réussisse a vaincre Lord Voldemort. A ce moment, il avait vu s'écroulé le mangemort avec lequel il se battait. Peter pensait que tout les mangemorts avait péri. Il avait donc enterré sa femme le plus dignement possible et avait repris le court de sa vie.

Un jour qu'il marchait dans la rue, une grande affiche de couleur rouge sang attira son attention. Il avait lu rapidement le paragraphe qui précédait cinq photos. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que cinq mangemorts avaient probablement survécus, dont l'un deux s'appelait Malfoy.

Peter était entré dans une rage folle ce jour-là, et depuis il avait dédié sa vie à retrouver ce Malfoy et le tuer. Mais ça n'avait pas été une tache facile. Malfoy, il le découvrit rapidement, était un homme très malin. Au départ, Peter avait erré sans but dans Londres, mais cette technique n'avait pas été très probante. Il s'était donc introduit dans le Manoir Malfoy. Là-bas, il avait trouvé plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Il avait appris que ce Malfoy était fou amoureux d'Hermione Granger, l'une des grandes héroïnes de la guerre. Etant lui-même un homme, il savait a quel point il était difficile de vivre loin de l'amour de sa vie. Ainsi donc, il pria pour que Malfoy soit retourné auprès d'Hermione. Ces prières furent entendues car, quelques jours plus tard, Malfoy avait été aperçu dans l'immeuble où vivait Hermione. Peter s'y était rendu pour questionner les voisins, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Sur la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione, il y avait une lettre de scotcher. Peter s'en était en emparé, espérant que cela l'aide. Mais malheureusement, l'adresse fournit dans la lettre ne lui fut d'aucune utilité, ce n'était qu'une simple adresse d'une société qui gérait le courrier avant de le renvoyer a son propriétaire qui été a l'étranger pour une raison ou une autre. Bien sur Malfoy n'avait pas souscris sous son vrai nom, Peter avait donc laissé tomber cette piste. Mais pas celle d'Hermione. Il avait suivi Hermione pendant des années, espérant qu'un jour Malfoy viendrait frappé à sa porte.

Mais comme ce n'était jamais arrivé et que Peter ne supportait plus de perdre son temps, il c'était décidé a entré d'une manière plus pertinente dans la vie d'Hermione Granger. Il avait bien sûr réussi, mais il n'espérait pas obtenir tant d'un coup. Hermione avait été si naïve, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus que quelques jours pour qu'elle tombe dans ces bras. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle lui fassent assez confiance et peut-être lui dirait-elle des choses intéressante sur Malfoy.

Mais avant ça, il devait subir les crises de son idiote de fille. Que cette gamine pouvait être agaçante ! Toujours là pour déjouer ses plans, il était claire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle était bien trop maligne pour une fille de son age. Mais Peter aurait pu tout supporter pour venger Lise, il l'avait aimé plus que tout au monde et était décidé à la venger.

Et puis ce jour était enfin arriver, Malfoy avait été invité chez Hermione le soir de noël, par Eva. Peter avait vu là l'occasion idéale. Mais bien sur, sa ne serait pas si facile avec Hermione et Eva dans les parages. Il avait décidé de jouer le petit ami jaloux, ainsi Hermione ne se douterait de rien. Son plan fonctionnait a merveille, jusqu'à ce que Draco parle de la lettre qu'il avait laissé à Hermione. Peter s'était senti très mal à l'aise à ce moment là, il était devenu on ne peut plus maladroit. Heureusement cela passa inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

Le repas avait été long et ennuyeux, surtout pour Peter, qui devait faire croire qu'il n'appréciait pas la complicité entre Hermione et Draco. Après le repas donc, Hermione avait proposé à Draco de parler plus librement dans le salon. Peter avait été convié a se joindre a eux, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ainsi il pourrait attaquer à tout moment. Hermione leur avait servie une tasse de thé pour combler le silence plutôt gênant qui s'installait. Peter bu rapidement son thé et se mit a jouer avec un morceau de papier cadeaux. La façon dont il tortillait le papier montrait a quel point il était stresser. Il redoutait par-dessus tout le moment où ils reparleraient de la lettre. Puis Hermione parla enfin :

" - Je … je suis contente de te revoir, Draco, balbutia-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, Hermione, moi aussi …

- Hum hum, Peter se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence.

- Il y a un problème … Peter ? demanda Draco d'un ton cassant.

- Non, non, un chat dans la gorge, rien de grave ! lui répondit Peter avec un ton tellement poli qu'il en devenait agacent.

- Hermione, j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, reprit Draco, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus

- Et moi j'aimerais comprendre ce qui c'est passé, Draco, depuis le soir où tu es mort, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

- Je ne suis pas mort, Hermione, je n'étais pas encore mangemort. Voldemort a attaqué avant que je ne reçoive la marque…Mais essaye d'expliquer ça aux autres… Même si je leurs avaient prouvé, ils ne m'auraient pas crus, j'étais détesté par tout le monde, et j'avais sûrement tué quelques un des proches des survivants… J'ai préféré m'enfuir…Si j'avais imaginé une seule seconde que tu pouvais être enceinte, je serais resté, tu peux me croire, je me serais battu pour toi et Eva.

- Tu aurais pu revenir, plus tard…

- Je t'ai cherché pendant quelques mois, et quand j'ai enfin retrouvé ton adresse, je me suis présenté à ta porte… Comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu n'étais pas là lorsque je suis venu. Je suis repassé le lendemain, un peu plus tard, mais tu n'étais encore pas là, alors j'ai laissé une lettre sur ta porte. J'y ai mis une adresse pour que tu puisses me joindre et un mot pour te dire que j'étais encore en vie … J'ai attendu pendant des semaines que tu répondes, mais jamais je n'ai obtenu de réponse …

- J'étais en France à ce moment là … mais quand je suis rentré, mon propriétaire m'a redonné tout mon courrier, il n'y avait aucune lettre de toi …"

Le moment que Peter redoutait le plus était arrivé. Il ne devait pas se permettre de casser encore un objet, car cette fois-ci, l'un d'eux pourrait se douter de quelque chose. Il se leva donc en un bond et balbutia une excuse.

"Pardonnez-moi, je vais aux WC, mais continuez ne faites pas attention a moi."

Et il s'était éclipsé. Il avait attendu quelques minutes, leur laissant le temps de parler de cette lettre et puis il revint. Mais il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment. Du moins, c'est ce que devait penser Hermione et Draco lorsqu'il les vit en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de sa présence, ils se séparèrent et le teint d'Hermione prit une jolie teinte rouge. Peter cependant, trouvait le moment idéal. Malfoy venait d'embrasser sa « petite amie » et il les avait surpris. Que demander de plus ? C'était le moment ou jamais de défier Draco en duel et ainsi il pourrait le tuer sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Ou bien, il pouvait tout leur avouer et ainsi Draco et lui aurait une meilleure raison encore de se battre. Il regarda longuement Hermione et se mit à rire.

" - Tu es tellement naïve, lui lança-t-il toujours en riant.

- Peter, je…

- La grande Hermione Granger, soi-disant la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération… Quelle bonne blague !

- Je ne te permets pas de lui parler comme ça, hurla Draco en se levant et le menaçant de sa baguette.

- Oh ! Tu veux te battre avec moi, Malfoy ?

- Tu ne mérites pas que je m'épuise !

- Je savais bien que tu n'étais qu'un lâche, Draco… Tu l'as toujours été. Quand tu as tué ma femme, tu t'es enfuit plutôt que de me combattre… Tu es parti, caché derrière ton masque, mais je t'ai retrouvé Malfoy. Et aujourd'hui j'ai bien l'intention de te tuer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'ai jamais touché a ta femme !

- Combien d'autres en as-tu tué pour ne pas te souvenir d'elle ? Tu vas mourir mais avant ça je veux que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert pendant onze ans …"

Il bougea sa baguette grossièrement en direction de la chambre d'Eva, et celle-ci vint se joindre a eux, sous l'effet de l'imperium. Peter l'attrapa par le cou et posa sa baguette sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Hermione essaya de courir vers elle mais Peter fut plus rapide et la ligota d'un geste de sa baguette. Draco réagit automatiquement. Il pointa sa baguette sur Peter et le fixa dans les yeux.

" - Tu as tué ma famille, Malfoy. Je vais tuer la tienne, et te tuer après.

- Je t'interdit de toucher a un cheveux de ma fille ou d'Hermione, lui lança –t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Et que vas-tu faire ?"

Il ligota Eva de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Hermione et déposa la jeune fille à côté de sa mère, à l'abri derrière lui. Draco en profita pour lui lancer un sort, mais Peter fut assez rapide et l'évita de justesse. Il se retourna vers Eva, et prononça d'une voix froide :

" - Endoloris !

- Ahhhhh, hurla Eva lorsque la douleur lui transperça chaque partie du corps."

Draco ne supportait pas de voir sa fille souffrir autant. Il aurait donné sa vie pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

" - Arrête ! ordonna-t-il à Peter.

- Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eva n'a rien a voir avec ça, laisse la tranquille

- Bien sûr ! Endoloris !"

Cette fois-ci, le sort atteint Hermione. Elle hurla de la même façon qu'Eva précédemment, puis regarda Draco, le suppliant du regard de les aider.

" - Tue-moi si tu veux, mais ne t'en prends pas a elles !

- Tu as vraiment du cœur ? Tu serrais capable de donner ta vie pour elles ?

- Oui, je pourrais mourir si tu les laisses partir…

- Très bien !"

Les liens qui retenaient Eva et Hermione s'évaporèrent. Elles se relevèrent, Peter leurs ordonna de partir, mais Eva ne voulais pas laisser son père.

" - Eva, pars, s'il te plait …

- Mais, papa...

- Eva ! Vas-t'en !"

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas répéter, elle quitta la pièce, accompagnée d'Hermione. Draco regarda la porte se fermer avec un pincement au cœur.

" - Très bien, maintenant que j'ai remplis ma part du marcher c'est a ton tour, Malfoy.

- Je n'ai jamais tué ta femme, Peter. Je n'ai jamais tué personne …

- J'étais là, je t'ai vu lancé se sort sur ma femme, je t'ai vu partir comme si ce que tu venais de faire était tout a fait normal !

- Vraiment ? comment peux-tu être sur que c'étais moi ? Tu ne le sais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as aucune idée de qui était derrière ce masque, tu veux juste te venger …

- L'un de tes camarades est venu et il t'a appelé, j'ai entendu ton nom !

- Mon nom ? juste mon nom ? tu penses que je suis sur Terre par magie ? J'ai eu des parents, Peter. Qui te dit que ce n'était pas l'un d'eux ?"

Peter ne supportait plus le ton sarcastique sur lequel lui parlait Draco. Il avait ruiné sa vie pour le retrouver, il n'avait pas pu se tromper ! L'assassin de Lise ne pouvait être que Draco Malfoy ! Ça devait être lui ! Les deux hommes se regardaient à présent droit dans les yeux, Draco était sûr de lui alors que Peter semblait douté. La main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait et il l'avait légèrement abaissé. Il se répétait sans cesse « il a tué Lise ! Il a tué Lise ! » Mais ne semblait plus tellement y croire…

Draco se mit a rire, un rire profondément moqueur, qui eut l'effet rechercher. Peter était à bout de nerfs, il releva sa baguette, la pointa droit sur le cœur de Draco et hurla avec force, un ultime sort. Le sort toucha Draco de plein fouet, le jeune homme n'avait rien fait pour y échapper, à vrai dire il ne pensait pas Peter capable de le faire. Draco tomba sur le sol, le sang se répandant le long de l'entaille que Peter lui avait faite en lui lançant le Sectusempra. Il ressentit une vive douleur, une envie irrésistible de hurler et peu à peu la vie qui le quittait. Peter avait réussi son coup, Draco allait resté là, a se vider de son sang, il allait mourir mais avant ça, il aurait eu tout le temps de penser à Eva et Hermione, à la vie qu'ils auraient pu mener tout les trois, àa la douleur que le sort lui apportait, et à la haine qu'il ressentait envers son père.Toute sa vie il avait payer des erreurs de ce dernier, et cette fois si son erreur couterai la vie à Draco. Une fois de plus, Draco Malfoy allait mourir, et pour de vrai cette fois … Peter sortie de la pièce sans un regard pour le corps presque sans vie de Draco. Eva et Hermione se ruèrent dans le salon en voyant Peter en sortir. Les deux jeunes femmes s'écroulèrent à côté de Draco, les larmes perlant déjà sur leurs joues. Hermione prit la main de Draco, qui commençait déjà à devenir froide, dans la sienne et le supplia :

" - Ne meures pas, Draco, s'il te plait ne meure pas !

- Je t'aime, Hermione … parvint a murmuré le jeune homme dans un souffle.

- Je t'aime aussi, Draco, je t'aime aussi… Je vais trouver une solution, tu vas survivre ne t'en fais pas!"

Draco croisa le regard embué d'Hermione, puis celui de sa fille. Il aurait tellement voulu rester avec elles encore un peu. A présent ils baignaient tout les trois dans le sang du jeune homme, et Hermione était incapable de se souvenir de l'anti-sort au sectusempra. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, mais le sort ne voulait pas venir.

"Je vous aime toute les deux …lui souffla Drago"

Hermione laissa coulé ses larmes et sortie sa baguette de sa poches avec un geste brusque. Elle commença a bégaiyer un sort, sans grande conviction. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la bonne formule ou non.


	12. Epilogue, 14 ans plus tard

Voici enfin ce chapitre tant attendu, l'épilogue, la fin de mon histoire. J'ai pensé a vous, a vos remarques et vos demande a propos du dernier chapitre. Beaucoup voulais voir revivre Drago, et bien j'ai réalisé votre prière, Drago sera vivant bon une chose a rajouté je suis hyper nulle pour écrire une fin, vous le verrez par vous même... Et puis j'aimerais vos avis sur ma nouvelle fanfiction "Non, je ne suis pas folle" j'éspere qu'elle marchera aussi bien que Tel père, telle fille malgrè le peu de mise a jours en prévision ! sur ce , bonne lecture et pour finir en beauté, laissez pleins de reviews !!

**Tel père, telle fille**

**Chapitre 12 : Epilogue, 14 ans plus tard**

" - Bonjour madame, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Sullivan.

- Oui, asseyez vous là, elle va bientôt vous prendre.

- Très bien, merci."

Eva se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises que venait de désigner la secrétaire. Elle posa une main sur son front brûlant de fièvre. Elle prit l'un des magasines à dispositions des patients et s'en servi pour se faire un peu d'air. Un homme vint s'asseoir a côté d'elle, et commença à déballer un sandwich. L'odeur qui en émanait donna la nausée à Eva, la jeune femme se leva avec difficulté et se rua aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle en sortie, une jeune femme rousse aux yeux vert émeraude sortait de son cabinet.

" Eva Malfoy, appela-t-elle"

Eva suivit le docteur à l'intérieur de son cabinet et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, devant le bureau de son médecin.

" - Excuse-moi, Ariel, je suis exténuée…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Eva. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir.

- Oui, je sais. Mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps…

- Tu travailles trop ! C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as pris des vacances ?

- L'année dernière.

- Ce n'est pas bon, Eva, vraiment, tu dois te reposer !

- Et pendant ce temps là, je laisse les mages noirs attaquer ?

- Non, bien sur…

- Bon, et toi, comment se passe le travail avec ta mère ?

- Très bien, tu verrais le monde qu'on a en après-midi !

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

- Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'amène.

- Il c'est passé un truc…

- Oui ?

- J'étais a la recherche de … Franck, murmura la jeune fille sans cacher sa gêne.

- Ah… Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu ne l'as pas laissé filer quand même ?

- Et bien …

- Eva ! Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ?

- Ariel, je ne pouvais pas le livrer au ministère et encore moins le tuer ! Il n'a rien fait de mal en plus !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est recherché par les aurors, dont toi ?

- Il est innocent et je peux le prouver ! Enfin ce n'est pas pour te parler de sa que je suis venue ici. Tu te rappelles comment j'étais devant lui, à Poudlard ?

- Ça, je ne peux pas l'oublier… Vraiment pitoyable si tu veux mon avis.

- J'étais amoureuse de lui… Et la semaine dernière, je me suis rendu compte que je l'étais toujours …

- On a …on a …

- Oh, je crois que j'ai compris.

- Oui, et je crois que je suis enceinte.

- On va voir ça tout de suite."

Hermione commença a se déshabillé et elle s'allongea devant Ariel. Son amie l'ausculta quelques minutes, puis lui demanda de remettre ses vêtements. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle et croisa ses longs doigts, ce qui lui donnait un air grave.

" - Eva, tu es enceinte …

- J'en étais sûre, bon sang qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

- Il existe des moyens pour interrompre la grossesse…

- Quoi ? non, je ne veux pas tuer mon enfant ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est pour le travail, je ne peux pas courir après les méchants avec un bébé dans les bras.

- Tu peux bien arrêté de travailler quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que ton enfant soit assez grand pour aller à l'école.

- Et comment je vais vivre si je ne travail pas ?

- Eva, ton père est plein aux as, il te preteras de l'argent si tu lui demande !

- Oui, bien sur… je n'avais pas penser a ça. Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère ! Elle va être tellement heureuse d'être grand mère, et puis je dois appeler Franck ! Merci Ariel !

- De rien, je mets ça sur ton compte ?

- Oui, s'il te plait !

- Très bien, a plus tard. N'hésite pas a passé sa fera plaisir à Joan de te revoir !

- T'inquiète, je passerais, a bientôt."

Eva sortie du cabinet, traversa la salle d'attente, sans perdre son sourire, une fois dehors, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, jusqu'à se retrouver assise par terre. Elle poussa un long soupir… Enceinte… Eva Granger Malfoy, qui venait tout juste de fêter ses 25 ans, était enceinte d'un criminel en fuite. Comment allait-elle annoncer cela à ses parents ? Et au père de l'enfant surtout ?

Franck Lawyer était un ancien camarade de classe d'Eva. Un jeune homme charmant dont était tombée amoureuse la jeune fille durant leurs études. Ils étaient longtemps sortis ensemble, puis Franck avait disparus on ne sait où a la fin de leurs septième année. Mais dernièrement, il avait fait la une des journaux, accusé du meurtre de la fille de la sous-secrétaire d'état. Harry, premier ministre, avait confié à Eva, sa filleul, une auror de renom, le soin de le retrouver. Mais, durant ses recherches, la jeune fille avait fait une découverte monumentale. Franck avait été victime d'un coup monté. La fille de la sous-secrétaire avait été tuée par un autre des hommes recherché pas les aurors mais il avait tout mit en œuvre pour faire accusé quelqu'un dautre, un type présent au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment : Franck. Eva avait cependant continuer a rechercher Franck, pour l'aider a prouver son innocence et faire de lui un homme libre. Mais se retrouvé devant lui après toute ces années avait fait perdre la raison à Eva et elle s'était laissé emporté par ses désirs…

La jeune femme respira un grand coup pour se redonner du courage et se releva, sûre d'elle. Elle était une Malfoy, et une Malfoy ne renonçait jamais ! Elle transplana dans un long couloir, le traversa avec hâte et frappa énergiquement a une lourde porte de bois, sur laquelle un écriteau annonçait : Ministre de la Magie. La voix grave du ministre l'autorisa a entrer.

" - Bonjour, oncle Harry, salua-t-elle timidement

- Eva, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je voudrais te parler d'une chose importante. Très importante …"

Harry regarda Eva de ses yeux verts. La jeune fille ne supportait pas de croiser le regard de son parrain, il pouvait deviné tout d'elle juste en la regardant et elle n'aimait pas être aussi prévisible. Elle détourna les yeux pour les poser sur le phénix qui reposait au fond de la pièce.

Harry Potter n'avait que 48 ans mais il était déjà marqué par la fatigue que son travail de premier ministre lui infligeait. Il était ministre depuis seulement trois ans mais il avait eu pas mal de problèmes durant ces quelques années. Il avait réformé pas mal de lois, ce qui avait causé des grèves et des révoltes dans tout le pays. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal a mettre tout le monde d'accord, mais il y était finalement parvenu. Puis au début de l'année, on avait assassiné la fille de la sous-secrétaire d'état. Les autres membres du ministère ne se sentant plus en sécurité, avait voulu démissionner. Mais Harry avait vite mit une équipe d'auror les plus qualifiés sur cette affaire, le meurtrier avait donc était vite découvert. Ne restait plus qu'a retrouvé le fugitif. Depuis ce dernier incident, il n'y avait plus eu de problèmes majeurs mais le travail de ministre n'était pas des plus reposant. Sur le plan familial, tout allait bien pour les Potter. Ginny et leur fille aînée, Ariel, âgée a présent de 47 et 24 ans, avaient ouvert un cabinet médical, dès qu'Ariel eut terminée ses études. James et Lily, leurs jumeaux de 16 ans, étaient toujours à Poudlard, dont Neville Lontdubat avait repris la direction. Les jumeaux étaient de bons élèves mais ils avaient le même penchant que leur père de ne pas respecter le règlement. Dans l'ensemble ils étaient tout de même une famille heureuse.

" - Harry, j'ai la preuve que Lawyer est innocent.

- Vraiment ? Et comment cela se fait-il ?

- Quand tu m'as demandé de le retrouver, j'ai fait une découverte assez étrange…

- Quel genre de découverte ?

- J'ai retrouvé le véritable assassin de la fille de la sous-secrétaire.

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Je crois que tu devrais le voir par toi même, je t'ai apporté le dossier. Harry, il faut vraiment que Franck redevienne un homme libre…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est innocent…

- Tu ne peux pas me mentir Eva. Qu'y a-t-il, pour de vrai ?

- Je suis enceinte de lui …

- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Quelques minutes, j'étais en rendez-vous avec Ariel, il y a dix minutes a peu près…

- Je vais regarder ton dossier, tu sais mieux que personne qu'un enfant ne doit pas grandir sans son père.

- Oui, mais même si je n'étais pas tombé enceinte de lui, je t'aurais apporté ce dossier, je l'aime oncle Harry, vraiment …

- Allez donne moi ce dossier, et file voir tes parents !

- Merci."

Ainsi, Eva se retrouva bientôt devant le Manoir Malfoy, où elle avait emménagée il y a près de 14 ans. Devant la porte, la jeune fille se remémora le jour où elle avait faillit perdre son père. Sa mère était tellement paniquée qu'elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir le sauver, mais finalement elle avait réussie. Elle avait retrouvé la bonne incantation et avait guéri Drago. Après que Drago se soit remit de ses blessures, il avait demandé Hermione en mariage et reconnu Eva. Ils étaient heureux depuis ce jour et Peter n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Lorsque Eva entra dans le salon elle fut ravi de trouver Ron, Lavande, Lucas et Sarah. Elle embrassa tout le monde, et se joignit à eux pour prendre le thé.

Ron était devenu gardien de but, maintenant à la retraite, dans l'équipe des Chaudron de Chuddlay. Il avait souvent été en déplacement, favorisant sa carrière à sa famille. Il fut même un temps où il faisait la une des journaux, toujours accompagné de l'une de ses maîtresses. Lavande avait donc élevée toute seule leurs deux enfants, Lucas et Sarah. Maintenant Lucas avait 19 ans et il rêvait de devenir joueur de Quidditch, tout comme son père. Quant à Sarah, elle n'avait que 16 ans, elle était donc encore à Poudlard. Lavande et Ron avaient divorcés il y à cinq ans, car la pauvre femme n'en pouvait plus de voir Ron tout les jours au bras d'une nouvelle blondinette à la poitrine généreuse. Ils étaient cependant restés bons amis, au moins pour les enfants. Hermione travaillait toujours dans l'immobilier, mais elle avait maintenant sa propre société, qui était l'une des plus renommer du monde magique. Quant à Drago, il avait conservé son poste de maitre des potions.

Eva fit un sourire chaleureux à toutes les personnes assises dans le salon. Elle était heureuse qu'ils soient tous là, ainsi elle n'aurait pas a répété plusieurs fois ce qu'elle voulait dire a ses parents.

" - Ca tombe bien que vous soyez tous là, commença-t-elle

- Pourquoi, demanda Hermione, inquiète

- Je suis enceinte…

- Oh, Eva … J'espère que ce n'est pas une histoire comme celle de ta mère et moi ! commença à la gronder Drago

- Et bien en fait, c'est assez semblable à votre histoire.

- Eva, qu'est-ce que tu as encore été faire ?

- Tu te rappelles de ce garçon avec qui je suis sortie à Poudlard ?

- Celui qui est recherché ?

- Oui, celui-là…

- Tu es enceinte de lui ?

- Oui, maman… C'est arrivé une seule fois et on ne devait pas se revoir…

- Eva, je connais toutes ses excuses, moi aussi je les ai utilisé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Lavande

- J'en ai parlé a Harry et je lui ai apporté la preuve de l'innocence de Franck, il va être libéré, ne reste plus qu'a le convaincre de rester avec moi pour élevé l'enfant.

- Quel homme laisserait tomber sa famille ! s'exclama Ron

- Tu devrais t'asseoir et te taire, Ronald, lui répondit sèchement Hermione

- Oui, ça vaudrait mieux, insista Lucas"

Un silence gênant s'installa. Ron était toujours le meilleur gaffeur, et il avait constamment Hermione contre lui. Elle avait grandit avec lui et elle le connaissait mieux que personne, cela n'aurait pas été gênant si elle n'avait pas convaincu Lucas que son père n'était qu'un idiot, coureur de jupon. Le garçon avait grandit avec cette doctrine et la vue de sa mère, pleurant chaque fois que son père faisait la une d'un journal. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de prendre le partie de sa mère et sa marraine. Bien sur il avait raison d'être de leur côté mais il était souvent dur avec son père.

" - Il est tard, on devrait allez déjeuner, non ? tenta Eva

- Oui, tu as raison, je vais demander à un elfe de nous préparer quelque chose.

- Et nous on va mettre la table, proposa Sarah."

Hermione sembla soulagée de l'initiative de sa fille, heureusement qu' Eva était là pour réparer ses bêtises. Avec le temps elle s'était mit a moins supporter la stupidité de Ron, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire, de façon plutôt directe.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils passèrent donc à table. Le repas se passa relativement bien, Ron semblait avoir oublié ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. C'était l'une des choses auxquelles il avait du se résigné depuis son divorce, pardonner à tout le monde.

La journée se termina dans la bonne humeur. Ron, Eva, Sarah et Lucas avaient fait une partie de Quidditch pendant que Lavande et Hermione discutaient autour d'une tasse de thé. Plus tard dans la soirée, comme ils le faisaient chaque samedis, les Potter se joignirent a eux.

Ce soir-là, Harry avait amené avec lui un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. Il la donna à Eva en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La une du journal était occupé par une photo de Franck et le titre disait « Franck Lawyer, innocenté par le Ministre ». Eva releva la tête vers son parrain et lui fit un sourire pour le remercier.

" - J'espère que tu es satisfaite ? lui demanda-t-il

- Oui, merci beaucoup…"

Eva ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureuse. Elle était à table avec sa famille et bientôt une autre personne viendrais se joindre a eux.Il ne manquerait personne. En reposant les yeux sur la photo de Franck qui lui souriait depuis la une de son journal, Eva se persuada que rien ne pourrait venir gâcher son bonheur.

**Fin**

* * *

_j'espére que cette fin vous conviendra mieux ... juste pour vous que c'est comme ça !_


End file.
